On The Road
by PamyNovaes
Summary: This is a Paily story, complete AU and sets almost 5 years from now. I didn't put much of the show on it and I hope you like. I'll be waiting for your reviews and comments to keep this up and see where it's going to end. XX
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hello!_

_Well this is my second adventure and I hope you like it. This idea came out of nowhere, and just started writing out this whole thing. I hope you enjoy._

_Recalling that is completely AU and sets almost 5 years from now__. A does not exist and never existed. A special shout out to Cici and Marmoreck who take time to read and review my other story.. I hope you like these one too guys.. _

_Let me know what you think, and if I should post other chapters._

_Just remember: English isn't my original language so I'm really really sorry for any gramatical mistakes._

_# Reviews Guys please please.#_

_Let's start another adventure in Pamyland!_

**Emily POV:**

I lived my whole life in a calm and quiet town in southern Pensivânia called Rosewood, a common place and quiet with beautiful children played in pools of blue tiles, teens smelling of cologne 212 parading in their _Range Roovers_ sounds with the last volume on Friday nights and common housewifes. A place where all the majority attends the same school, go to the same bars and cafeterias and meet in the church on Sundays.

It was there that I met my best friends Aria, Spencer and Hanna. We used to have another friend, a kind of leader Alison DiLaurentis, but she was killed at age 13 when we're about to enter the 8th grade. But it is not Alison's what I want to talk.

After I graduated from college with honors as my mother loves to remember, I decided to stay in an office doing accounts all day was not what I wanted for me, after all I was 22.

So I decided to travel the world, I packed my bags and got on a plane to Peru. For 2 years I'm out of Rosewood, living each day on a different board or camp, and I must confess I feel more alive every day. I have friends all over the world and tallk to them via Skype almost every day. I always have a new adventure, a new "girlfriend" and that is unbelievably good. Not that I have anything against relationships, however I would love to have someone with me during my adventure, but that is none of my girlfriends, none of them wanted to accompany me .. So I live in loneliness of the road. A few days ago I talked to my mom and she told me that one day I'll find a girl as crazy as I am. I'll believe it because Mama knows best!

Today I'm in London / England is a beautiful place, with streets full of stories and pubs with new bands every day. It's winter now so the streets are full of snow, the houses with their lights flashing and children singing christmas songs on the way to school. This is an amazing place.

But you must be wondering where do I get money to continue with this my "madness" as my mother calls don't you?

Well during my college I swam on the team from Pennsylvania, and kept everything I got, believe it's a reasonable amount of money. And did it my passion / hobby a means of saving money, I play guitar in bars at the cities where I go, and people seem to like it so I won some money that way too.

I'm in London a month ago and this is my last night here, I'm preparing my improvised dressing room at the bottom of Quille, a pub where I've been playing 2 nights a week since I got here. I can hear the music the DJ is playing and the noise of the public talking and laughing and toasting their drinks in the lounge.

Patrick knocked on the door telling me it was time, he is the safety bar, and the man who pay the bills and I met him at the pension where I am "living", he's pretty cool and we became good friends.

I went on stage and most of the audience let out squeals because some of them knew me I smiled and waved at them, but as usual I introduced myself.

-Good evening guys, I know some of you already know me but for those who don't, I'm Emily and I came a cheer your night a little bit, if you want to request some special song can put their requests in the box here the side of the stage that I will do my best to serve them.

But once they clapped and I started playing some POP / Rocks and people with palms joined me in choirs and choruses, sometimes I feel like a true artist.

I noticed some faces I ever saw and other new, there was a girl alone at the bar, she didn't look at the stage, not seemed to be accompanied, stared at her own glass.

When I announced the interval some people didn't seem like much other even noted. I got off the stage and some guys have changed a bit for the beers tried to start a conversation, but I dodged them without many difficulties. I went to the bar and it was not long until Matt have time for me.

-What can I get for you rockstar?

-Hahahahaha very good Matt, I want a brandy please, my throat is killing me.

-Right away Lady.

And he gave me a generous dose of brandy that I felt my throat burn. I gazed at the crowded bar and people laughing around tales crammed with bottles. The girl herself was still there staring at the cup itself. She really made me very intrigued, so I approached her and touched her shoulder, she jumped when I touched it and gave me a startled look, and I laughed. She was so beautiful, her red hair was tied back in a messy bun that kind of left a few strands escaping falling on her forehead. She wore a simple white shirt that glowed with the light of the bar. When she saw me she smiled too... and she had a perfect smile.

I introduced myself to her extending a hand, she shook my hand and said something but I didn't hear, I signaled to her that I hadn't heard anything, so she lifted the seat, smiled again and said in my ear:

-Hi Emily, I'm Paige.

I don't know if this is normal or at least common, but she talking so close to me gave me chills from my neck to the end of my back. But not to demonstrate I just smiled back, DJ diminishes the sound and I thanked because now I could hear her voice.

-So, I guess you didn't like my voice right?

-What? Why do you think that?

-You didn't look at the stage any time during the time I was up there, but I ended up staring at you. I assume.

-It's not because I wasn't looking means that did not hear you Emily. And you sing very well, loved the riffs you put on the _Train _song.

-Hmmm, so until you know the songs I was singing?

She smiled again .. I could spend hours looking at that smile.

-Some.

-Well, what do you like? Some band in special?

-I like a lot of bands. But I really like Classic Rock, do not seem quite your style.

-You would be surprised with my IPod Paige. I have everything in it. And yes I LOVE Classic Rock, Hard Rock know the type?

-Hum seriously? You do not seem who like this kind of music ..

-Do I look like a girl that is 2 years traveling the world alone?

She looked at me with a questioning expression. And made me laugh with the way her eyebrows formed a wrinkle in the middle.

-It's just that my dear Paige, I'm doing two years in a _backpack_.

-Wow. You're surprising me every second Emily.

At that moment I saw Patrick signaling that it was time to return to the stage, I stood up and spoke close to her ear.

-You don't seen nothing yet!

I kissed her cheek and went back to the stage. When I sat back in my seat put the canister on the bench beside requests and took the first request, read the dedication of the paper, which was a guy offering a song from Florence and The Machine to his girlfriend.

I played the music he and others asked several other roles, and this time Paige continued on the counter but she watch the "show" which made me happy and shy, when I was at the end of my presentation, I decided to play a song that has long time did not play. However not know if people would know. I decided to risk it anyway.

-Guys, I wanted to offer this last song of the night for a certain redhead over there at the very end of the counter. -Everyone looked at her, and I saw that she looked at the floor with a shy smile on his lips. - Paige this will probably surprise you ..

I smiled and started the first chords .. And I put my voice a bit huskier than usual during the first few lines:

_"Come 'ere baby_

_You know you drive me up the wall_

_The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull_

_Seems like we're makin 'up more than we're makin' love_

_And it always Seems someone got on your mind other than me_

_Girl, you got to change your crazy ways_

_You hear me "_

Everyone applauded my choice, but my eyes searched her, and she was smiling at me.

I sang the song and the chorus all accompanied me .. The DJ dropped a little more light and small lighted dots were unbelievable effect on the hall.

_"Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_I'm losin my mind,_

_'Cause I'm goin' crazy_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_You turn it on, then you're gone_

_Yeah you drive me "_

I looked at her and she was singing along with the crowd, my eyes met hers was like we're singning to each other.

_"Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_I'm losin my mind, girl_

_'Cause I'm goin' crazy_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_You turn it on, then you're gone_

_Yeah you drive me "_

When the song finished everyone applauded, I thanked them and said goodbye. The music resumed playing loud and the lights turned their dance normal. I kept my guitar and Patrick took that back to the dressing room. I grabbed my water and headed towards the end of the counter to find Paige, I got scared when I didn't saw her. Had she gone? But why?

Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist I turned and saw her smiling at me, I turned my eyes to her and she kept her hand on my waist and I put mine on her shoulder, and stayed for a few minutes just looking at each another, a slow song began to play, and she whispered in my ear:

-Dance with me?

I felt my cheeks turning red like a tomato, but nodded and she took my hand and led me over to the center of the dance floor, between loving couples who exchanged caresses, kisses and smiles and people who just like we had just met.

She placed her hands on either side of my waist and held me close to her, I could feel the warmth of her body and it gave me chills, put my hands on her shoulders and entered the slow and simple pace. She stared into my eyes and I got it, I wanted to say something to her, but she looking so close made me forget where I was, because I was, maybe even my name. She smiled at me and went back to talking in my ear:

-You make me shy lookingat me like this.

-Hahahaha, and why?

-I don't know - was the answer.

For a moment I thought I was having the same effect on her that she was having on me .. I hugged her closer to me and my hand was found in the back of her neck. We were almost the same height, which allowed me to lay my head perfectly on the side of her neck, her perfume was so good, I couldn't help my mouth touches her skin, pretending to be completely involuntary of course. But she tightened her grip around my waist which was a good sign for me.

We danced for a few minutes, and when the romantic music of Ed Sheeran stopped playing and was replaced by a maddening beat of Panic At The Disco, we withdraw the track and I ordered another shot of brandy to the bartender, she ordered a beer and we were sitting at the tables more behind the bar. The music there was lower and the lights were clear and smooth, I could see her perfectly .. She was even more beautiful than in the mess hall of the main laser.

We sat in a booth with a table with strange writings and a tiny sofa with two seats on each side. She asked me if I had a problem with smoking and I denied, she lit a cigarette and I asked her lighter to light mine too, and she laughed. Her laugh is so contagious, I ended up laughing too. Then she asked me if I was living in London now, whether it was my intention to take singing career, and I said no, I did it as a hobby and to keep on the road.

-Road? How so?

-I live in different places since two years ago, I told you earlier.

-Oh yes, sorry. But traveling like? Type throughout Europe?

-Hahahhaha okay. No, I've been to several places around the world, including Africa. Savannah actually.

-Fuck! This must be insane. I always wanted to do an adventure like this but my dad would probably disown me.

-Yeah I thought the same thing, but you know life is just one Paige so if you want to do something with it, do! And fast before it pass without you to see!

-You are also a philosopher or something, or is this illusion caused by beer?

This time I laughed much louder.

Of course not. Neither one thing or another.

-UFF! I was about to stop drinking right now.

-Oh my God, stop! You are causing me to have stomach aches from laughing.

-Ok. I'll stop. But for us here, you're not very pretty to live on the street? I mean you're clean and everything but ... How do you do the things ...?

-Paige, thanks for the compliment but I'm not on the street. I sleep at motels, or pensions, or a maximum in a camp, but only for a night or two. And I never get much time in a city. Just right here, I am in London for about a month. This place makes you not want to leave.

-Ah yes, now I understand. This life must be wonderful. Without anyone tell you what you should do or anything, freedom must be wonderful.

-Wow, you talk like you live in a prison.

-Not now, but I have lived. Not in a real one with bars and stuff Emily, do not need to be scared. I lived with my parents in Chicago until the end of high school, and all I cared about was my grades and be the best of my swim team, because they were the only things that my father cared about me, my effort paid pity though, because I won a scholarship to swim and came to England to go to college at age 17. And this was one of the best things that happened to me. After I finished I went home, but everything was different, I was a different person.-I just kept staring alternating drags on his cigarette and sips into my drink. And she continued. -When I told my parents I was gay, it was total madness, my dad screamed and my mom started crying uncontrollably, it looked like someone had died in that very moment. I felt terrible, the worst person in the world to do this with them, but think of living a lie choked me. I needed to tell the truth even if it hurt them. After a few weeks without talking to me my father called me into his office and told me in a cold tone that if I want to continue living with them I would have to change my "lifestyle" because they would not accept a person with this type of illness living under their Ceiling. - I saw tears forming in her eyes, and held out my hand to touch her, she looked at me and took my hand. Before continued. - So I got all the inheritance money from my grandmother, and returned to London. This has about 1 year ago.

-WOW! - It was everything I thought to answer.

-Yeah I know my life is a movie almost. But you and where are you from?

-I lived in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

-And did you graduated from?

-Ha! Economy and Finance.

-U-A-U! You certainly do not seems who likes numbers.

-Hey! Well you get knowing that I graduated with honors from college. First Class.

-I did not mean that you do not seem intelligent Emily, but I never expected a girl who plays guitar in pubs and living in London alone traveling the world, alone, was formed in economics.

-Great time to use the phrase: "Do not judge a book by its cover"

-It is certainly Ahahahahaahaha.

We talked about a few more things, friends and relationships. And when we hit contaa were already more than 2 and half in the morning. So I went to the dressing room I grabbed my jacket, purse and my guitar. And Patrick was there to give me the payment of the night.

-You will really leave tomorrow?

-Pat I gotta go, I can't miss the chance to go to Amsterdam by train.

-Okay, but you'll come back don't you? We need you to liven this place.

-Of course I'll be back.

-OK. I do not like goodbyes so go. Have a nice trip. Looks like you have company. - He nodded toward the door, where Paige was waiting for me.

I just could not stop smiling, God what was happening to me?

I gave Patrick a hug and went to find her.

-Sorry for the delay there big guy ended up getting too emotional.

-It's okay. AHnn ... Lets? - She answered the door heading. - I would offer to take you home but you do not have one. I mean not here because your home is far, not that you had no home and ...

-Paige calm down. I get it. So ... hahhahaha I can take you home, suppose you have one!

-I got an apartment nearby. But no need to take me there late and you're told you need to travel tomorrow morning and almost 3am.

-You can stop talking because I can see that smile on your face. So let's skip the part of not wanting to bother and just let me take you home and give you a goodnight kiss like normal people.

She was very red and looked down, I put my hand on her chin and forced her eyes to find mine and gave a light kiss on her lips. I noticed her startled expression when I opened my eyes, I tried to hide the smirk on my face but certainly without success. I took her arm and walked without talking much.

We stopped in front of a red bricks building with a maximum of 4 floors and stopped facing each other.

-So ... I live here. Third floor. - She said pointing to a window without curtains.

-It looks cool. Paige you are good and I'm going to delivered. It was great to meet you and talk with you. Really .. - I said with a smile.

-It's been wonderful to spend my birthday with you too Emily.

-What? Today is your birthday? Why not said this before, I would sing "Happy Birthday to you" at the end of the presentation.

-No no. You were a great company without even knowing .. - Our eyes met again. And I felt a need to kiss her. Then I took a step and put my hand on her waist, she looked at my hand and then at me, I noticed she was staring at my lips, then looked for hers in response.

And she closed the space between us gluing her lips to mine, and it seemed like I had never been kissed, because the feel of her lips in my mouth was intoxicating, her tongue was warm and fit perfectly around mine. It tasted like beer but it was so good. So intoxicating, I didn't want to stop kissing her, I couldn't.

I intensified the kiss pressing a hand on her neck and another on her shoulder. And hers moved to my back and tightened up and down my spine to keep our bodies in contact. And I could not help a sigh almost a groan.

After a few minutes I stopped the kiss before us to be out of breath, and kissed close to her ear lightly. And she sighed ... And again kissing me harder than the first time. And I melted into her arms. It was as if she knew exactly how to kiss me.

I lost so much in her kisses, when I realized that I was stuck with my back against the wall of the hall. And she spoke with a hoarse voice gave me chills all over my body. She pulled away from me and took my hand and led me toward the stairs ..

-Paige I ...

She kissed me again silencing me. And after a few seconds she looked into my eyes and said.

-Emily I've never done it but from the moment I saw you, I felt like kissing you, and from the time I kissed you I'm eager to you, so unless you do not want .. Spend the night with me?

-I, I, aaah Paige, you are so beautiful .. -I said while my nose caresing lightly on her neck and I kissed your skin .. - Of course I spend the night with you ..

She gave me a huge smile, and I kissed her, as we climbed the stairs ... When we entered the apartment she lit the lamp in the living room and I put my guitar leaning against the wall by the door. I walked toward her and held my arms around her waist. I kissed her neck and she let out a sigh and held her hands in my hair. I let my hand find the skin under her shirt, so soft so hot, right now my desire for her grew, she took advantage of their dominance over my hair and guided my mouth back to hers, a kiss full of desire. I bit her lower lip and she moaned into my mouth and down her hand on my back and my butt and pressed me against her. I caught the hem of her shirt and pulled her up, she did not hesitate, so I just went for the play and threw the material into the ground. And before connecting my lips to hers again,I looked into her eyes for some sign of regret or fear, but only saw desire, her eyes were focused on mine, dark, dilated pupils. She pulled my shirt and just like hers it was descarted somewhere on the floor of her living room.

She turned to kiss me and turned my back pressing against the back of the couch, pressing her body against mine, put her thigh between mine at this time I could not contain a moan. She climbed the hand behind my back to find the clasp of my bra, our mouths are not distanced by more than a few seconds just to catch our breaths, she went down the straps of my bra over my shoulder kissing every inch of skin. When my bra was already out of me she kissed my neck, and I bowed my head to give her more access. She spent her tongue in my skin that seemed to burn beneath her touch, she climbed her thigh and had pressure in my center and I dug my nails into her shoulders and moaned her name, I felt her hand on my belly and my muscles twitched under her touch but she didn't stop and kept rising until it finds my breast and squeezed my nipple between her fingers, and I pulled her head back to blow my lips to hers once more.

I moved my hand from her hair to her bra and let it slip slowly by her shoulders as I kissed her. When I felt her breasts against my skin, I felt my body shaking, her nipples were erect, and she gasped a breath, I smiled. And let my hand caress her skin from her back to the belly to her breasts were much bigger than mine and they were so good in my hand. I played with her nipple between my fingers, and she moaned.

When I decided to go up to her apartment I swear I had plans to be gentle and loving, but she was intoxicating I wanted, I needed her, and I did not want to go slow.

I unbuttoned her jeans and was about to deliver her from them as she took my hands and turned back on her neck, I wondered if she did not like the touch, but she just whispered in my ear:

-I want you to touch me, but now I want to touch you.

My breath caught in throat when she grabbed my thighs and tied on her waist and started walking, for what I assumed was her bedroom, holding me in her arms.

She entered the room and put me in bed with such affection that I could not contain my smile, and she just lay on top of me and kissed me lovingly and gently. Which strangely made my heart race, she unbuttoned my pants and stopped our kiss to get them out of my legs and took my panties were already soaked together. I sat up in bed and looked into her eyes with a hand on the button of her pants. And she sat on the bed and pulled off the AllStar, then stood and removed her own pants and panties with her back to me. She had the most beautiful ass I've ever seen. She turned slowly to me and lay back on top of me.

And there I was naked with a girl I had just met in her bed. And nothing ever seemed more right in all my fuckin life. I lifted my head from the pillow kissing her mouth, her cheek, neck until I get her ear:

-You are so beautiful Paige, so beautiful.

I said as I passed my hands on her back and on her ass. And I felt her smile against my neck. Then I kissed her once more to find her mouth. And once again our tongues met, in a intoxicating dance.

Our kisses became more intense, and she bent the knee to make contact with my pussy so wet and I raised mine to cause the same effect on her, and I could not contain my moan, she was so wet that already had wet her thighs.

She kissed my neck and went down to find my chest, and put my nipple in her mouth and sucked harder, her hand came down past my belly until your fingers meet my lips and I stopped the kiss to moan her name, I squeezed her back, her fingers went up and down a few times and then she circled my clit with her thumb and this frustrate me more.

-MMMMM Paige, inside please ..

She smiled at me and kissed me, as if waiting for me to ask, and then her fingers found my entrance and she led me by placing a fingertip and taking it back...

-Oh Fuck Paige. Please.

-Is this what you want? - She said as she placed two fingers inside of me. - Isn't Emily?

-Oh God. This Paige, mmm so good.

She started to move her fingers quickly in and slowly out of me. It was unbelievable. Her movements were quick and firm, without missing a beat. Her tongue went from my neck into my mouth, I felt my body tense under her, and I can say that she feels too because she intensified her penetrations and brought her thumb to circle my clit.

It took me over and I did not control the words coming out of my mouth .. I called her name and felt my orgasm as waves of electricity. I felt my body vibrate with pleasure, this was certainly one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had.

She let her fingers remain inside me for a few more minutes kissing me on my mouth, on my cheek, then slowly removed them. She looked right into my eyes and brought her fingers to her mouth and licked all my orgasm had drained through her fingers and her wrist. That made my heart speed up again, and when she finished cleaning her fingers I pulled her and kissed her neck.

I switched our positions in bed, so now then I was over it. I kissed her, and brought my mouth down her neck and downto put her nipple in my mouth and ran my tongue around it, then sucked putting as I could into my mouth and my hand playing with another. After returning to her mouth I took my hand down to her clit wit circuclar motions with my middle finger, and she moaned at me low in my ear, so I made you constant chills down my spine. I lowered my mouth again, kissed her breasts, her belly ..

-Emily ... - I heard her moan and looked at her kissing her thighs ...

-Paige, grabs my hair!

She obeyed quickly, and so I felt her hands in my hair, I lowered my mouth and left her lips with my tongue and heard her moan out my name. And I sucked her clit and put my fingers inside of her with the rhythm of my tongue, and increasingly fast she lifted her hips from the bed, and I felt she contracting around my fingers. so I intensified my movements of my tongue on her clit, and felt her coming, screaming my name, pulling my hair and holding over my head between her thighs. I kissed her thighs when she calmed down from her orgasm and pulled my fingers out of her slowly, she pulled me up again and kissed me lazy, satisfied, then I laid my head on her chest and wiped my fingers with my lips.

We stayed like that for a few minutes after she reached the blanket tossed beside the bed, and laid upon us. We kissed a few times and we exchanged silly smiles. I noticed that they were already 05:30 o'clock.

-WOW. There are now five and half in the morning ...

-Let's Sleep Rockstar?

-AAAAAAAA. Let's sleep beautiful!

-Good Night Emily - She said giving me a kiss on the lips calm.

-Good Night Paige. And Happy Birthday.

She smiles at me and I snuggled into her chest and she hugged me. When we woke up everything would return to normal and I would though perhaps not to see her anymore, but right now, I just wanted to sleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

**AN: **_Hey Guys!_

_And then what did you think of my second madness?_

_Very long? Yeah, I know but I just started writing and doing all that._

_Let me know what you think whether or not I should post more chapters._

_The song I quoted were:_

_Hey Soul Sister - Train / Crazy - Aerosmith / Dog Days Are Over - Florence + The Machine / Ed Sheeran - Kiss Me / Panic Ay The Disco - New Perspective_

_#Please Reviews#_

_XOXO - Pamy_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Hello!_

_Well that's another chapter, thank you very much for the favorites and followers, and the reviews. I really hope you enjoy the result. I'll keep putting one chapter per week, and this story will not be very long. _

_Special thanks to: Dani, Emsy, Lettykoalamelomane and "Guest" who took the time to post reviews. In fact they make me very happy. :D_

_But let's go to our second chapter, enjoy .._

**Emily POV**

When I woke up had sunlight coming through the thin window blinds, and I took a few seconds to get used to the light. Paige was still breathing heavily embraced behind me. I turned slowly, trying not to wake her, but when I turned my eyes completely, I found her eyes staring at me. She smiled and put her nose in mine lightly, and I thought that was so strangely intimate .. Automatically my hand reached her cheek, she turned her head slightly and kissed my fingers. I could not help pulling her close and kiss her. And she smiled even more against my lips, her tongue quickly went on my lower lip and deepened the kiss . After a few seconds we interrupt the kiss and I hugged her, and whispered in her ear a "good morning" hoarse and sleepy. She laughed and pulled back from the hug and gave me a peck on my lips.

-Good morning Emily.

I lay on her chest, and we stay like this a few moments. She playing with messy strands of my hair and I hearing the beating of her heart, making circles with my thumb in her rib.

The silence was broken by the sound of the bell, and she groaned a bit before lifting, but took the sheet that was covering me and wrapped herself around leaving me in the bed without any clothes.

-Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!

-You're better off without him, I'll be back. And took another kiss on my mouth, I was lying there in her bed, naked, and with a stupid grin on my face.

I heard her talking to someone in the living room, thanked him and then I heard the door close again. She returned to the bedroom and stood in the doorway for a moment looking me up and down, after a few seconds examining my body I decided to take her from her trance:

-Paige? Enjoying the view?

-A lot - She said licking her lips slowly, which left me mesmerized.

-Come back to bed, it's getting cold here.

She laughed and walked back to me, placing the sheet over us again. After a few more minutes, my stomach reminded me that I had woken up hungry, making a really weird noise. She laughed but I was red like a tomato.

-Let's eat something Em?

I wondered for a moment when she had started calling me by my nickname, but I thought it sounded good coming from her lips.

-Actually, I'd rather take a shower first, if you do not mind of course.

-Of course not. Ahn the bathroom is the first door on the right. I'll get a towel for you.

She was already getting up from the bed but I pulled her by the waist and put me over her and kissed her again.

-Feel free to join me .. - I said, biting her ear lobe. After I left the bed and walked as slowly as possible to the bathroom where she showed me when I was on the bedroom door turned my head to look at her, and once again there was that pair of brown eyes staring at my ass. . I left she realized that I was looking and when she saw my eyes looking back at her, her cheeks were a little red, I smiled and winked an eye at her.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the water warm while I waited my hair tied in a bun poorly done. I entered the "Box" and closed the glass door, the hot water was so relaxing, the small shelf beside had bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the same brand that I have, a liquid soap smelling fruit, and one of those fluffy sponges, bath oil of the same fragrance as the soap, I laughed as I saw that she wore cosmetics with the same smell just like me. I grabbed the soap and put some on the sponge and began to spread through my body. After a while she knocked on the door.

-Come.

She went into the bathroom dressed in a black robe with a towel in hand.

-Ahn ... for you. Do you mind if I brush my teeth while you're in the bath?

-Paige, seriously?

-What? It's ok, I'll wait outside!

-No calm down. - I opened the little door a bit and looked at her. - Of course you can brush your teeth while I bathe.

-Oh! Okay - She spoke softly and headed for the sink.

-But Paige, could you please pick up my toothbrush in my purse? From what I remember this on your door next to my guitar.

-But is your bag.

-Paige, have you fiddled with things much, aahn .. intimate than my purse. And there's nothing else there too!

She blushed. As if all the blood in her body had gone to her head.

-Ok. I'll be back.

And left the bathroom and I laughed. She was a fool, but a lovely one. She returned with my brush in hand after a few minutes and I had already finished my shower and was wrapped in a towel in a somewhat frustrated trying to put my hair in a decent ponytail. And just noticed her presence because she laughed.

-What are you laughing at? - I asked the more serious tone I could, because man, her laughter was so contagious.

-Ahn I? Nothing. Take your brush.

She handed me my pink brush and turned to the mirror but not stopped laughing. I looked at her reflection and my eyes met hers in the mirror and I smiled. I approached her from behind and pulled back the collar of her robe down a little and kissed her skin, she sighed and I tightened my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder and looked at our reflections ..

-You're beautiful, you know?

-Ahahahahah You already told me this a few times since yesterday.

-It's that every time I look at you you look more beautiful.

She smiled and looked down, I turned her to face me and put a hand under her chin making our eyes meet.

-Why do you always look away when I compliment you?

-I told you yesterday, you got me shy. It's like you know me just by looking at me.

-And this is bad?

-No! I mean yes! It is somehow yes. Because it's not like I could hide from you.

-And you want to hide from me? - I asked with a little afraid of her answer.

She looked deeply into my eyes, and kissed me again. And then said:

-It's I think not!

She turned me around and kissed me harder. Pulling my back against the sink counter. My hands moved up and down on her sides, then to her back pulling over against me, and her hands were around my neck, squeezing coming increasingly into my hair and holding me against her mouth. I got lost in your kiss for longer than I thought because when we move away I was completely breathless. She smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

-We better go eat.

-That is a good idea.

We brush our teeth and after I looked in my bag for a clean underwear. But I continued with the towel wrapped around my body as I sat on a bench to take breakfast.

She put bread in the toaster and put jelly, orange juice and peanut butter on the counter, the coffee machine beeped and she withdrew her support jar and poured coffee into two cups identical black, and put one in front of me and I thanked, she returned to the toaster, the bread rose and she put them on the plates.

We ate mostly in silence, exchanging only word here and there. When we finished I offered to wash the dishes but she did not leave me.

So I went to the room and put my jeans back and only a plaid shirt that I wore yesterday. I grabbed my phone and checked my messages, one from my mother, another of Annie a friend who I had met a few months ago at Uruguay. She told me she was in Amsterdam for work and when I got there it would link to immediately reveal. I laughed reading the message. And I replied with a: Absolutely : D

I looked over my hair in the bedroom mirror and gave up on the ponytail, when I returned to the living room Paige was sitting on the couch with a laptop on her lap and reading glasses style Harry Potter balanced on her nose, her hair was once again was in a messy bun. I stood there at the entrance of the room, just looking at her.

When she saw me, she smiled and invited me to sit with her, I could not take more because otherwise lose my train and I still had to organize my things on board, but i can not resist her.

When I got close to the couch to sit down she pulled me by the hand and sat me on her legs, my arms fell perfectly around her neck as if they were already programmed for it. And I smiled and kissed her again.

After about 10 minutes I really needed to go. But I had an amazing idea, at least I thought it was.

-Paige I really need to go, but why do not you come with me to Amsterdam? Have you been there?

She gave me a startled look and I got up from her legs. She also raised, and then said:

-Emily I think it looks amazing this your idea of life on the road and stuff but that's not for me you know? Go out there aimlessly and end up camping and can be a distraction night to someone, and then leave forgetting everything, and ..

-Paige I do not wanna forget this is why I called you to come with me, but I was just a distraction for one night to you. So I better get going or I'll lose my train.

-No Emily you misunderstand, I did not want sound like that, I'm sorry, I. ..

-No it's okay Paige really - I said with a fake smile - I really think I get things wrong too. It was nice to meet you Paige.

I added and then headed for the door, she called again but I did not turn around, just picked up my guitar, my purse and left.

Even with the sun the snow was still present on the sidewalks, but London today seem to have lost some of its luster, maybe I'm even getting sick here, I try to focus on anything else but I could only think of her and that we had last night and then in her words ten minutes ago, "a night of distraction," this was it for her even though wasn't? And why it hurt so much I had slept with other girls in the cities that I know that do not see her again, but she was different, the thought of not seeing her again made my heart get heavy.

But not this could not happen, I was going to Holland and would forget her, but the thought of forgetting it hurt too, God what she did to me, I laughed at myself, and I noticed that I had already arrived at the pension.

I went into my room and started to piece together what was missing from my stuff, did it up real quick, and I went down to the front desk with my guitar and my giant backpack stuck in my back, I thanked Jane for being so nice to me and paid my expenses . I searched the restaurant for Patrick but he were probably still sleeping.

Then I went out again to the icy wind of London, only this time I put my coat and cap to keep me warm, I decided to walk to the station since I got time leaving most of my stuff packed the night before. When I got there a hippie were selling things handmade and antique objects at the station entrance, I noticed an old polaroid camera, the price was not so high so I decided to take, he gave me the camera and taught me how to use it. I had a digital camera but the polaroid was something I always wanted.

I joined the station full of people dressed and hurried too much for a Sunday morning for my taste, I went to the balcony of the train company that would take me and the girl with the face of sleep stamped my ticket and told me to wait at platform 9 . I laughed at the memory of Harry Potter again, I was at a London station, waiting to get an old steam-powered train the counter and she gave me a smile while saying "9" I look at the ticket to verify that there was a 3 / 4 to the side. Ok thought this was silly but kept my mind off it for a few seconds, but there she was again in my head, Paige with her red hair and her evil done coke, watching the corners of my mind.

I walked as fast as I could ae the platform and sat on the bench at the end, it was exactly 12:30 and my train would leave at 13:00. I took my IPod and pulled my DJ style headphones and put a song from Led Zeppelin to play. And I relaxed.

I awoke from my trance with a man screaming that the train was leaving in 5 minutes, I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to the nearest gate, I handed my ticket to the boy's entrance, and he examined, then picked up my bags and placed in the compartment next door, handing me a yellow paper containing the numbers of my luggage, I was almost getting on the train when I heard someone calling my name.

It can not be ... But it was her voice. I should be delirious, but when I turned around there were her big brown eyes and her shy smile with an air of "please forgive me because I was an idiot?" on her face. I barely had time to process the whole scene and she was delivering a ticket identical to my to the boy at the entrance of the car, and then he took us to two empty seats in the corner of the wagon.

After we sat down I looked at her, my mouth seemed unable to form a complete word, - Paig .. I, ... You.. Wha ... I. .. A. ..

She laughed at my failed attempt to speak and started to say something, but the train whistle rang and interrupted her speech. After the noise stopped and began to stray from the platform she reach for my hand and looked into my eyes:

-Emily I'm sorry for what I said earlier ok? Do not say you was a distraction, I was referring to me when I said that.

-Paige But you are not a ...

-I know that ... Now! That's why I'm here.

I looked at her with a puzzled expression, and she smiled and touched my cheek lightly.

-After you left I was walking back and forth in my apartment trying to find the reason why I had not come to you, it is obvious that I have not found any reason. So I got some things I put in my backpack, collected my documents and just leave, I needed to find you. I even searched the pension you thought you told me you were getting, but you had already left so I ran, caught a taxi and slid on rails, until arriving at the station and luckily you were still there on the platform with the headset I thought you were sleeping and for a moment I thought I'd go away and let you follow your life, but if I left I would not have it - and then she kissed me, running his tongue over my bottom lip - and I NEEDED to do it again.

I was grinning like a fool at her, - then you, you go with me? To Amsterdam?

-I think so. - She said, linking our fingers again and pulling my hand on her thigh. - Since you promise me we'll sleep in a motel at least, not that I'm one of those material girl's type or anything, but I'm not really the type camping you know? - She laughed and gave me a soft kiss.

-I think that is a valid proposal. - I said smiling at her.

-So let's enjoy this landscape ..

She hugged me and sat there without saying anything just looking out the window. Then a waitress came and we asked for something to eat, and when arrived we talked about what she wanted to see in Amsterdam and I discovered that she played the piano,guitar and was a handful drummer.

-WOW! So that's what you live? Do you play?

-Not really, I worked as holdie for a local band in my school holidays in high school, and was with them I learned most everything I know. But I paint and sell my paintings to galleries, so I want to visit some in Holland, maybe I have some inspiration.

-Fuck, I'm just shocked, I did not think you were an artist. And you like that? Say what you really love doing this?

She gave me the sincerest of smiles and did not have to answer. But even then she spoke:

-I love Emily, I feel I can put my follies and my anxieties. My fears and my dreams on the screen and see it take shape, externalize know? And people seem to like a lot of what I do, I've earned good money with my paintings since I returned to London about a year ago. The last one I sold was for a Brazilian gallery who paid 45,000 for the painting and 10,000 per month in which it is exposed. And when they are auctioned I get another percentage value. So let's say I feel good, emotionally and financially with my work.

I was with my mouth open, even if I worked all those years of my life doing accounting and finance I get all that money. But I decided to change the subject to not embarrass myself further.

-I have a friend in Holland, Annie, she is a DJ and we can go in the club she is playing tonight after finding a place to stay.

-Ok. Sure!

And went back to eating but she was kind and thoughtful I realized she wanted to tell me something so I spent my hand on the table and put on hers and she was scared, as if lost in her thoughts far away.

-It's all right Paige?

-Huh?! Sure! - And gave me a fake smile.

-No, it is not. What happened? - I asked, stroking her hand.

-Emily, you've done it with another girl?

-Having sex on the first date? No. You're the first.

She blushed but looked into my eyes.

-I speak to the part of asking her to go with you somewhere?

-Well, yeah. It was not quite what I asked for but ended up happening. When I met Annie I was in Uruguay, and she was trying to play in various places then from there we went to France, passing through Africa, Brazil and Portugal together. And it was pretty cool, but we wanted to do different things so she went to Spain and I to Italy.

-So you and Annie have this ... Are you already .. had anything other than friendship?

-Well yes, during this period, but there wasn't something exclusive, we were just sleeping together. Because we spent the day doing different things.

-Oh! Got it. She does not know we are together does she?!

-Paige I ..

-No! I did not mean together together. Except that .. ah! - She looked at the table, and then continued - She does not know I'm coming with you to Holland knows?

-Well no, but it need not make that face Paige, we have nothing. - She looked even more scared in my eyes and I could not stop smiling - I mean I have nothing to Annie. Today we are very good friends. That's it!

I squeezed her hand and she sighed and smiled at me. We did not talk much more, until I noticed her sleeping on my shoulder. I pulled her jacket to cover her arm and kissed the top of her head. And let me fall asleep too.

I woke up with the same man who took my passage in the hallway screaming that within 5 minutes we would be arriving at our destination. Paige also had woken up and was rubbing her eyes and I found it so, so cute I smile like an idiot again and kissed her.

I felt my heart beating strong in my chest when she take my hand and has linked our fingers and led me toward the door. When we got off the train we were received by a very cold wind on the platform. I got my scarf around my neck and she closed her jacket buttons up top. I put my bag on a bench near the exit and grabbed my phone to see the address of the motel that I had researched before in London.

-This here saying that the motel is ten minutes from the train station Paige, shall we?

She only nodded and contiou knocking teeth cold.

-You did not bring any more coat? - I asked as I hugged her.

-I brought in my backpack, then we only need a warm place.

-Aaah, okay!

And we left the station and follow the directions of the GPS, even walking, until we find the Motel. It seemed cool, simple but cool .. any maneir was not for long.

-What do you think? - I asked looking at her.

She was quiet for a moment, then turned her head to one side and then the other. And he answered:

-It looks good.

We recorded in the small reception, and then entered a room upstairs. The room was neat and clean and the bed sheet was white and had two thick blankets on the dresser next to the door and a couple of clean towels, had a small bathroom and a TV stuck in a holder on the wall. I put my guitar down and took off my shoes and lay on the bed, that was surprisingly soft. We spent the rest of the afternoon lying around watching TV and at 9 I called Annie and arranged to meet her at the club she played, she gave me the address and when I hung Paige had already left the bathroom and was a towel wrapped around her body, looking in her bag looking for something to wear.

I went to take my bath and she went into the bathroom, this time in her panties and bra and began to do her makeup. I watched for a while after I finished my shower and wrapped myself in a towel. When I got out of the shower I hugged her and she smiled.

-Are you very tired? We can stay here and go to the club another day.

-No no - she replied and turned to me. -Come on I want to know the Dutch night. And with you it'll be even better.

I smiled and kissed her, and kiss heat up fast and I was pressing her against the sink. I broke the kiss first.

-It's best to finish and go.

And finished and after about 30 minutes we left. We took the subway a block below where stood the Motel. And after 15 minutes we arrived at the address that Annie had passed me. It was a club right in th city center, full of youth and two security guards at the door sized like closets.

When we passed through security Paige tightened my hand in hers, and I reciprocate, I loved holding hands with her, made us look like a real couple. It was not long until I find Annie between people, she saw me and waved, after apologizing to the people she was talking she came to us, she held me tight and gave me several kisses on the cheek. And then out of nowhere she gave a kiss right on my mouth and smiled. I got no reaction and looked at Paige and she was with a very serious expression on her face and looked at Annie as if you could tear her apart with her eyes. I looked at her hand and noticed they're clenched fist. That scared me a little so I pulled her to me and I passed my arm around her waist and presented to Annie.

-Paige this is Annie, and Annie is this is Paige, she is ..

- Emily's girlfriend. - She cut me off before I could answer. After that she hugged me and gave me a kiss near the lips.

Annie looked at me with an expression frustrated and confused, and Paige did not look away from her. This would be a very long night.

_**Continued...**_

**AN:** _That's all folks! I hope you enjoying estajam Further to my madness. Tell me what you think._

_I love reviews, then continue._

_Until the next chapter staff .. Have a great week._

_XX_ - _Pamy_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Hello! _

_Well this is another step in my madness. I hope you find it as good to read as much as I enjoyed writing. Sorry for the delay, but my week was a bit turbulent. _

_Just remembering English is not my original language, so I apologize for any errors. _

_Thanks to everyone who actually took the time to post reviews, I really really apreciated it thank you to my followers. You make me continue writing this madness. _

_I do not know if I'll extend this for another long story, but I have some ideas for others. What do you think? Should I post something new? _

_Let me know what do you think. _

_Let's get to it .. With you Chapter 3! (Tun Dun Dun Dun) _

The silence between us was already killing me, I needed to take Paige out of here before they kill each other with a look.

-Uh, Annie where is the bar?

It took a few seconds for her answer. Then she pointed to the main hall of the club and signaled right. - It is in there. - And smiled at me grabbing my other hand.

Paige seemed frozen in place, eyes fixed on Annie's hand holding mine. I clamped my hand over the closed fists of Paige's hand and let Annie's hand with an apologetic smile. And we went to the bar. When we arrived I asked for a drink of fruit and Paige ordered a beer and leaned against the counter pulling me to her, so my back was leaning on her breasts and my ass into her groin and her free hand clutched tightly in my hip. Annie looked from my face to her grip on me, and I felt Paige's thumb into the tip of my jeans in the space of my hip bone and it gave me chills at the end of my spine.

Annie smile and I smiled back, then she signed something with hands and went toward the DJs booth. When she was at the stairs Paige relaxed her hand around me then I turned to her, but without leaving her arms. She ran her hand that was previously on my hip to my back and this time she stopped right on my ass. I looked at her and she just took another sip of her beer.

-Paige?

She met my gaze a few seconds looking at the ladder where Annie had risen. - Yes

-What was that? - I talked signaling between us, and she took another sip.

-She was flirting with you Emily! She saw that we were together and she kissed you! In the mouth. - She seemed very annoyed with the idea. And I couldn't stop smiling, but disguised taking a sip of my drink.

-And why do you say that you're my girlfriend? Because we're not dating Paige! We only... us ... Well we ..

And she kissed me shutting my words, and when she pulled away from me, I not even remember what I was doing.

-Emily ... I... Look I was just jealous. Because I'm very jealous. I didn't like the way she looked at you or ... I didn't like her.

I laughed, she was jealous of me, it made me well,lets say happy.

-But Paige why you said what you said?

She took another sip of beer and then looked at me. - Are you saying the part that I said it was your girlfriend?

-Well .. yeah! Because I am not well. This left me a little confused.

-Why Em? - She asked me and hold me more close to her. And then her nose was on mine. There I was staring at her lips. With my heart beating like crazy in my chest. I couldm't resist for long, of course. And I kissed her, I spent my tongue on her lower lip, and she deepened the kiss squeezing my waist, I sighed in her mouth when she bit my lip. After a few seconds she looked at me and spoke in my ear. -Emily I don't know what you're doing to me but I'm loving it. - And then she bit the lobe of my ear. I pulled her neck and press our lips once more. I felt her cold hand under my shirt, and it gave me more desire to kiss her.

When we parted, our breaths were heavy, and I smiled and kissed her cheek and her neck, and her hand went to my hair. She pulled me and smiled at me ..

-Emily, you wanna be my girlfriend?

-What? Paige looks not just because you said that you need to do ok? Alright! I understand that you got jealous but don't need to rush things, I'm with you, I have nothing with Annie and ... - She kiss me to shut me up (She does that a lot, I think I talk too much)

-Emily is not like I'm doing it because I said something without thinking, okay I said it because I was jealous and I spoke without thinking of the consequences. But the feeling of knowing that you're my girlfriend was good even for a moment. And I wonder how it is, so unless you think that's too fast, I want us to be a couple. So I'll repeat, Emily you want to be my girlfriend?

I did not think it was a complete madness and we met only 72 hours ago, fuck it, no one ever made me feel this way before then ..

-I, of course I want to be your girlfriend.

And we just kissed and kissed and I was grinning like an idiot. We asked for another drink, and when Annie started playing I crawled her into the dance floor with me, she really wasn't a good dancer but just being there with her and feel her hands on my waist was perfect. We danced for what seemed like an eternity, because when we returned to our bar stool my legs were really hurting.

And another and another drink, and we talked about everything and laughed like two teenagers, after a few minutes Annie appeared on my side, and Paige's face tensed again, but she didn't get up, just look for my friend with a very serious expression.

I slid my hand into hers and squeezed and her expression softened a bit. But Annie seemed determined to make this night terribly unpleasant.

-Em, you even gave a hug after so long without seeing me? - She talked with her baby tone that always melted me, but today was a bad pitch in that baby voice.

-But of course hugged Annabelle - I said hitting her arm.

- But not a good hug. - This time a old song of David Guetta started playing and her face lit up. - Oh please dance this with me? Please?

She pulled me to the dance floor and I almost dropped my drink, I searched Paige's eyes on the bar and when I saw her she simply raised the beer bottle signaling that would be right there and smiled at me, I smiled back and started to dance with Annie. She put her hands on my waist and pulled me closer we move to the beat of the music. Then she hugged me and said in my ear:

- I missed you Em.

My breath failed and I pulled away a little of it and then smiled and said:

- I missed you too An, The strangers in airports wasn't without you for pointing them out.

-True, but motels beds also lose their grace without you.

And with that she kissed my neck just below my ear, she knew I liked it and she seach my mouth, I hesitated a moment about slip out of her arms and before I could do that Paige materialized beside me and pulled me sticking my body into hers, her hands on my back, staring at Annie with a very angry expression. She shook her head and was again towards the stairs. And I stood there feeling embarrassed for having said that Paige wanted to be her girlfriend and having little chills when Annie kissed my neck. But the chill did not compare one hundredth of warmth I felt spread through my body when my Paige hugged me. I seemed molded to her. So I turned and kissed her with more ease than the previous kisses. And she responded running her hands behind my back, giving me constant chills, I locked my hands on her neck and shoulder. After several minutes and several other kisses we left the dance floor and went back to the bar.

I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and retouch my makeup. The vodka was beginning to have an effect on me, and my cheeks were turning red, I washed my hands and retouched my lipstick. I ran my hand down my neck and smiled as my fingers passed over the small red mark near my ear. Paige had seen Annie kissing me there, and when we were on the dance floor she gave me a weak bite in the same place. Of course it did not hurt but just marking my skin.

When I left the bathroom and went toward Paige I saw another brunette sitting in front of her, talking close, too close for my taste. I approached but not much just trying to understand what she had so much to talk to MY girlfriend. By the movement of her lips I could tell she asked if Paige was Holland and something about a drink in drink's menu. Then she touched her shoulder and let her hand stayed there for too long. I took a few more steps behind Paige and hugged her and kissed her neck, in return she put her hand over mine on her belly. And I gave a drunk - false smile to the girl, who looked from my face to Paiges. She returned my smile, said goodbye and shook her hips back to the dance floor.

Paige turned her seat to face me and kissed me slowly.

-Why are you with that silly grin on your face?

I laughed before answer.

-You didn't see this? She was clearly flirting with you and when I arrived she just doesn't know what else to say.

-Don't be silly Emily, she was just wondering about the drinks.

I nodded weakly, "how can she be so naive?"

-And speaking of drinks, you seem to already have drunk some more drinks huh? - She laughed.

-Maybe a little bit more - I had to admit that my head was spinning a little. - Aaaaaah this is Annie's set again, let's dance!

We went back to the dance floor, I looked for Annie at DJs booth, but when I found she had a very serious expression on her face that went beyond concentration, but even then she saw me I smiled at her, and she nodded her head. We danced almost all of her set and I took a few more drinks and Paige asked three more beers. When we left the dance floor she went to the bathroom and I jump when I saw was already 04:30 am. Paige decided to go back to the motel. I tried once more to find Annie to say goodbye while Paige went to get our coats. I didn't see the pink-blonde head of An in nowhere, I thought maybe she didn't want to see me now. Paige went back threw my jacket over my shoulders and gave me the output card.

-Hey, you didn't have to pay, must have given a lot of money.

-Emily relaxes was not that much. Now lets go cause I need a shower.

And we left the club and the air hit us like a cold bomb, and the winds were too strong for a night. So we decided to take a taxi instead of the walk back to the motel.

It took about 30 minutes for a taxi shows up, while we're expecting and I couldn't take my hands off of her. From her waist, her hair. I couldn't stop kissing her. Maybe the drinks I had were taken a little more or just know we were dating, we were together for real, but she seemed not to care about the kisses more anxious. When the taxi arrived we entered the back door and I said the name of the motel to the driver and he started down the street. We laughed like teenagers about the strange clothes of the people in the street. And she didn't leave my hand all the way, making me smile like a fool. When we arrived at the motel I gave twenty and the driver I went to the reception, showed the key to the old lady who was there in the morning shift, she nodded allowing us to climb. Paige started laughing uncontrollably on the ladder near a doorway.

-Paige! Would you stop? You will wake people up. - But she just kept laughing - Why the hell are you laughing? C'mon ...

-Emily Not, Here Comes Shhhh! - She said reaching out to me.

I took her hand: - What is it? - And she gave me a kiss.

-Listen, then they're fucking hears it.

I found it really awkward to do such a thing, I felt like a stalker and tried to pull her with me into the hallway.

-No Em, really listen, Sshhhh.

I relented and put my ear closer to the door. And I could only hear the sighs and groans reasonably quiet. I looked at Paige and nodded, to us went to our room, but she held me in place, and suddenly the girl inside the room words added not so convencionals words to the act ..

She called her partner "daddy" or "I will give my kitten milk" among other things making baby voice and the guy did baby voice to answer it too. That was up from one, or the most bizarre thing I'd ever seen, or hear, in my entire life. And I couldn't help but laughing. And I had to get away from the door. Paige followed me to our room a few doors ahead. When I managed to unlock, we went and I passed again the key and she threw herself on the bed still laughing. I lay beside her and we were both laughing and staring at the ceiling.

-Man, as it can be exciting for someone? I've heard of quite bizarre things people do during sex, but now I think it a beyond strange.

-Ah, is not good for you ..and for me. But people can have very strange sexual fantasies. And that may be good for them in any way.

She looked at me for a few moments, from my eyes to my mouth and back to my eyes, then I approached and kissed her. I already said that her kiss was intoxicating, I could never stay long without kissing those lips. We kissed for a long time and I had already get used with my drinks of vodka mixed with the bitter taste of beer from her tongue, when she broke the kiss, smiled and raised.

-I need a shower. - And went to the bathroom taking off her coat and throwing shoes somewhere in the room. She stopped in front of the mirror and saw me staring at her back, but didn't close the bathroom door, it was like she wanted me to see her. She smiled and slowly took off her shirt and pants, leaving only her bra and panties. God she had the most beautiful ass I've ever seen (I alreaaday said that huh? Okay she has). She was allowing me kept staring at her back. She moved her hand back and released the clasp of her bra, it fell over her shoulders and she put this on the counter next to the sink in the bathroom.

Then she turned her profile to me, smiled and went to the shower. I heard the noise of water interrupted by the curves of her body, I wanted to know how her skin is wet, I couldn't help it. When I realized I was in the bathroom door, only in my underwear, watching her pass the soap trough her body, her arms, her breasts, her belly, I was drunk of course, but just seen her body like this made my whole body forget the alcohol, just turned into in a crazy desire, pure and simple, she raised her head and looked me up and down smiling. Then she opened the small door so I could join her in the bath.

I kissed her, holding her back into the cold wall of the bathroom, I needed to feel it, ran my hand through her hair, neck, waist and squeezed her hip side, and went up my hand to her breasts .. And she moaned into my mouth, but didn't stop the kiss. She turned on my back and I felt in touch with the cold tile, but my body was hot, my blood was pulsing through my veins, I could hear my heartbeat accelerating, she pulled my panties and then lifted my thighs and held behind her waist, tightening my center against hers. I broke away from the kiss and moaned throwing my head back, and she did it over and over again, kissing my neck and biting me, my moan was low, but enough to echo through the bathroom. After minutes that seemed seconds for me, except that I can not breathe properly, she put my legs down and kissed my nose. I smiled, catching my breath and I took a quick shower with, she was watching me, but it didn't bother me. When I opened the door to leave she gave me another quick kiss.

-I'll out in a minute, and don't sleep without me rockstar.

I laughed at the nickname and returned to the room choosing just underwear to sleep, even because I could not think where were my pajamas at that hour of the morning, it was already 5:40 some people were already waking up at the motel, cause after all was already Monday. I put my panties and threw myself under the covers and plugged my phone charger into the outlet next to the bed, when it came to life I texted my mother and my friends. When I cast a glance at the bathroom door there was Paige leaning in the doorway wearing a black tank top and a not very large and white boy shorts that fit perfectly on her thighs, her hair was loose, contouring perfectly her soft and feminine face. I had never been very adept male wardrobe, but Man I have to confess that, this pair of shorts she was wearing left me, wet, very wet. And there she was smiling at me ..

I put my phone on the table beside the bed and lifted the blanket for her to join me, I couldn't stop biting my lip, is that it showed how much she made me excited? But right now all I wanted was that she realized that and gave me exactly what I was wishing, simply: her.

She turned off the bedroom light and come to bed. I hugged her and she breath heavy, almost like a moan when she noticed that I was only in panties. I searched her mouth and connect our lips in a hungry kiss, and after a moment she was on top of me, supporting her weight on her arms, my hands went to her waist and I squeezed, and then her shoulders pressing her down so that her body found mine completely. And I could not contain a moan to feel the warmth of her body on mine, she sighed in my mouth.

Her hand went to my breast and started playing with my nipple squeezing it between her fingers. I pulled her shirt up and tossed it bedside on the floor. Now I had access to her breasts and it was great to have them back in my hand. And she moaned loudly when I ran my fingers through her nipples, I took the opportunity to kiss her neck and down to find her other breast and let my tongue play with it. She arched her back and moaned my name. I took her distraction, and turned in bed, now I was on top. With my legs around her waist, she smiled at me ..

-low Game Em..

-But I bet it will be worth the little trick.

And I kissed her again, gently but firmly. And she held her hand in my hair. I kissed her ear, her neck and took my hand to her shorts and pulled them down. She raised her hips from the bed to allow the process. I couldn't contain a low moan when I noticed that she was so wet that it had surpassed the heavy material. I threw them to the side and kissed her thighs, biting slightly, her hands were tied in my hair again, holding strong, so I spent my lip lightly on your clit and lips, teasing her.

-Emmmmm please.

She couldn't take it anymore I could feel the muscles of her belly twitching under my hand. In a second she pulled my head that made my mouth full contact with her pussy, so wet, so hot, she was so sweet .. I surely could get addicted to her taste. I licked up and down between her lips, pressed my tongue on her clit and she screamed my name, which made me smile, I suck her clit and then my tongue went down again, until I find her entrance and let my tongue go as far as it could, and she pulled my hair tightly and lifted her hips from the bed, I had to pull her down and hold her thighs. I kept switching my movements until she moan my name breathlessly I knew she was coming. So I put her clit into my mouth and sucked while I put two fingers inside her and got into a rhythm fast and strong. It was not long until I feel her tightening around my fingers and pull my hair holding my head against her.

When she called my name, I feel her tremble, and her liquid running down my wrist. I let her nub and tried to clean her up a bit, I went back uo kissing her belly and breasts till find her mouth, her tongue, and she moaned into the kiss, I let my fingers inside her for a few more as we kissed lazily. When i pulled out she protested with a groan and I smiled. I expected her to open her eyes and then brought my fingers to my mouth and wiped her orgasm had drained by them. Without taking my eyes from hers, she looked at me with her mouth slightly open and dilated pupils.

I bent down and captured her lips on mine again and she squeezed me, my waist, my hips, my ass, and with a fast move she put my panties down until she could, I helped her and once again it was about sitting on the bottom of your belly kissing with ease, biting her lips, she placed her hands on the back of my thighs and lifted me up, making me almost on four, I felt her fingers in my other lips, and I moan.

-Fuck, Emily, you're so wet.

And without further she put two fingers inside me.

-Oh God Paige.

I fell on her neck but she lifted me again and I met her eyes before kissing her again and stayed like that for a while. When I was almost there, she slows down the pace of her trusts, leaving her thumb circling lightly over my clit.

-Em, make something for me?

I was so breathless then I simply nodded. She smiled and pulled up my thighs until I was over her head, my knees were on either side of her face and she looked at me with dark eyes and staring into my center, I felt so desired at this time, a new warm wave ran through my body, she put her hands on my thigh, and looked into my eyes, I came down my hand ot de wall, and ran through her hair and smiled, she smiled back and pull me down I almost could not contain my body when her tongue made contact with my clit and pressed there doing fast and constant movements, I had never experienced oral sex that way before, but then I gained more confidence and down my hip and was guiding my body on her tongue and more quickly that i planned I feel my body tense again and I screamed her name as I came from my orgasm. It was maddening to feel her tongue on me, guiding me through my pleasure.

I sat back in her belly and simply falls on her chest and she held me, I heard her heart beating fast and her breathing heavy. She was paying with my hair and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and caresing her ribs. After a few minutes I recovered and lifted my head from her chest and kissed her. I lay down beside her and she pulled the blanket over us and snuggled into my embrace, I kissed again more soft than after and I hung a small lamp next to the bed. There was light coming in flashes by the window. But I quickly went into sleep lulled by the sound of heavy breathing Paige.

**AN: **_This is it guys, I hope you enjoyed. _

_I'll be waiting for your reviews and feel free to make requests of things you'd like to see in the story. I will make an effort to pu them into it. _

_Until next._

XOXO - _Pamy_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**___Hello!_

_Yeah I know, "Where the hell have you been girl?"_

_Many apologies to my followers and my beautiful readers. I had a period devoid of ideas but now I'm back, and I promise to try to keep regular updates as possible._

_This chapter took a while to get ready, but I'm coming to a point that I waited too much in this story. I really loved writing it, and hope you enjoy reading it as well._

_Super thank Dani, who gave me super tips. I hope you enjoy this chapter babe! ;)_

_And to my readers, I hope not to disappoint them._

_Let me know what you think, your suggestions, criticisms._

_There is another person who will probably read this chapter, I hope you see the details on it._

_Only remembering once again, English is not my original language, so a thousand apologies for any errors. I am trying to reduce it as much as I can._

_Be patient._

_But it's enough, let's go! With you: 4th chapter!_

I woke to the sound of my cell phone, trying to find it I just dropped it on the floor.

When I finally managed to get It under the bed I answer quickly.

-Hanna, Hello!

-Emily! Hey, how are you?

- I'm fine and you? How's the baby?

At this time Paige left the bathroom wrapped only in a towel with her hair wet, and come give me a kiss whispering a good day against my lips. And for a few seconds I forgot to talk to hanna and smiled.

-Em, Em! You still there?

- Han hi yes I am! Sorry I was distracted!

-What can be more important than your best friend calling you to tell you that you will have a godDAUGHTER!

-Oh! Han Seriously? A girl? This is .. is amazing. Congratulations!

-Thank you .. Ems But now spill. Who has distracted you that much?

-Nobody Han. Just the TV. - I lied, knowing it would be in vain and she would notice my smile even without looking at me. And Paige gave me a goofy grin while looking for something in the trunk, even wrapped in the towel. I couldn't stop staring at her thighs that appeared below the towel. I just wanted rip that and kiss her body again.

-EMILY?!

-Hanna, sorry, what were you saying?

- Come On! Start talking, who is she? I know there is someone! Then cut the pretense and tell..

I knew I wouldn't be able to hide for long, especially from Hanna, so ...

-Okay, uh. Is someone with me. - Hanna speaks before I start.

-OOOOOO I knew it Han.

Then I heard her talking to someone who I recognized as Spencer and Aria.

-Hanna?

-What's her name Em?

-Paige! - God even say her name made me smile even more.

-Put us on speakerphone.

-Why? No!

-Emily put us on speakerphone. - This time was Spencer who asks and I reluctantly pressed the button on the phone.

-Paige, Hello! - They all screamed together and Paige took a hell of a shock hearing her name as well.

-He... Hey ...

-We are friends of Emily! I hope you're taking care of our favorite girl very well.

-Ahn. Eeeh. Okay! I'm trying.

-Okay we have to go now. But where are you?

-Amsterdam!

-WOW! Well what is timezone there? Wcan talk on Skype tomorrow? Eight? PA timezone?

-Um okay tomorrow, eight hours rosewood, I'll be online. See you there!

-Great! Bye Em .. Paige!

-Bye girls. - After shutting down I turned to Paige, who was already bra and panties, drying the hair, I approached her and put my arms around her waist from behind. -I'm sorry for the girls, they are kind of "super protective".

-It's Okay Em. - She said and I gave a kiss on her shoulder.

-Well I'll take a shower. And then we go out to eat, I'm starving.

-Alright beautiful. Just don't take so long, I'm completely out of energy. - She said and winked at me.

I couldn't stop smiling. I went to a quick shower. After almost 10 minutes Paige were already fully dressed and ready to go. I changed quickly and dried my hair and then we went out to eat something.

-This fucking sun is blinding me. -I complained and I hid my face in her neck. She hugged me and walked so to find a McDonalds, and Paige insisted we eat there, claiming that she had no more energy to keep moving, and we had only walked half a block to find the restaurant.

But I gave in anyway and we entered, I looked for a table, it was full lunch hour, so was a bit crowded, I found a table upstairs, and Paige was asking for our breakfast/lunch.

When she came back and I look at those fries my stomach reminded me I had not eaten in at least 12 hours.

We eat most of the time in silence. When we finished we decided to go out and see a bit more of the city. I stopped at a newsstand and bought a small city guide, Paige pulled into the nearest bank and started flipping through the pages of the booklet.

-Look, they have a museum of modern art! We NEED to go in please?! - She asked me smiling and his eyes shining.

-How can I deny with you looking at me like that!? But they also have Van Gogh Museum. And I really want to visit him, in which we will then first?

-You can choose, I woul to love going to visit them, but we have more days don't we? Because I really want to go to Anne Frank's house, and well... - She was a little red and I knew exactly what she meant.

-Paige spill it out!

-Don't think I'm a pervert or anything, but I really want to know the "Red Light District".

-Hahahhahahhaah Paige, is one of the reasons I always wanted to come here. Bars with shows and erotic girls in the window, what is? Who in the world has never be at least curious to see what happens there?!

-It's true! But let's get going we already lost much of the day.

We took a tram and stopped right next to the Van Gogh Museum, the place was amazing, and Paige seemed to absorb everything around her, with watchful eyes, she read all the plaques with the names and descriptions of the works aloud, and me explained everything she knew about the artist's life and paintings. She seemed so confident, so at home in the middle of that world of fabrics and colors. I swear I was careful at first but then I got lost looking into her eyes and her mouth.

A shrill voice sounded over the loud speakers warning us that the museum would close in 30 minutes, then we made our way to the street, again being received by a biting wind.

-Look, I'm loving this place except the winds, it are always so cold. -Paige complained as she rubbed her arms.

-I think it's because of the canals. Puts it! -I took off my jacket and put on her shoulders.

She tried to refuse but was much colder than I. We got a taxi after buying dinner in a small Chinese restaurant, and gave the address of the motel to the driver. She hugged me and kissed me near the ear.

And we went to the motel in silence, when we arrived I paid the taxi and went up to our room. I went straight to the bathroom and Paige turned on her laptop.

When I was leaving she already went into the bathroom and tied her hair in a bun. I got out of the shower and gave a soft kiss on her lips and she went to bathe.

-Try not to take too long, I'm hungry.

-Ok. Give me five minutes.

I dressed and went out in my bathrobe. I turned on the TV and got my own laptop to check my emails. And nothing more than 05 minutes after Paige left the bathroom once again wearing only a towel in the body. And this time I couldn't stop talking.

-Paige you know how sexy you are wearing only that towel?

She looked at me, with red cheeks and came back to bed bringing our dinner that were on the side table.

-Well Miss Fields, Thanks. But you're the only sexy here. - And gave me a kiss on the cheek. - Let's eat?

We eat, watching a local program. A sort of "American Idol." Laughing at the terible hearings and praising the beautiful voices.

When we finished were already around ten hours sowe decided to sleep and enjoy the next day. Then I programmed the alarm for 08 am and turn off the bedside lamp.

-Aaaah, I'm so tired, it feels like I haven't slept in days. - I yawned at her.

-Me too, but Emily?

-Hum? - I said trying hard to stay awake.

-Do you think we are too quick to put a title on our relationship?

It definitely drew my attention. - What? Why do you think that? You're Sorry? It's okay if you want to take the ...

She interrupted me with a kiss.

-Can you stop talking? hahahaha I didn't say that, I loved the idea of being your girlfriend and I'm loving every day I spend at your side, and the nights too, of course! - She smiled and kissed me again. - But I don't want to pressure you, I realized that you and your "friend" had something and apparently she still has feelings for you.

This time I was who interrupted.

-Look Paige I really had something with Annie but is passed and stayed there. I don't want anything to do with it beyond our friendship. And I'm very happy with what we have.

-Oh, okay. That 's good, lets sleep. Tomorrow we have a full day.

I kissed her again and held her tight. Her hands were caressing my back.

-Good night Paige! - I whispered against her neck and kissed the same place.

-Good night love!

The next morning I woke up before the alarm sounds, then took the opportunity to make a surprise for Paige, I got up and had great success in taking a bath and change clothes without waking her.

I put my sunglasses and a coat and leaves the room leaving Paige sleeping heavily. I went to the nearest bakery and bought croisants, lattes, muffins and a kind of biscuit covered in chocolate. While passing by a panel of flowers on the way back I saw a very delicate purple flower, with some white petals, she was the only one of its kind in the midst of roses and other plants, almost as if she wanted to keep hidden from prying eyes, I bought. And went back to the motel.

When I entered Paige was lying facedown occupying almost the whole bed, but still asleep. I put the bag with our morning coffee on the side table and slowly sat beside Paige in bed, put the flower beside the pillow and caressing her face.

-Wake up sleepyhead. -I said so low in her ear that I thought would not work, but she slowly opened her eyes and gave a slight smile. I reached down and gently kissed her lips, and handed her the flower.

She smiled and sat on the bed.

-She is beautiful Em, Thanks!

-You're welcome, it reminded me of you.

She frowned and looked at me interrogativamete.

-And why?

-Because she was hidden among the other flowers, anyone passing by might not see her there, but when I looked I saw it shine for me, just like you that night at the bar.

I felt silly with this explanation but she smiled even more and kissed me pulling me to her. After a few seconds I pulled away. Breathless.

-Well, I brought breakfast!

-God, can you be more perfect? Take me to a place as wonderful as this, give me flowers, kisses and bring my coffee.

I laughed at her remarks and took our coffee to bed sitting on her side.

-Well, I also know how to cook and make a great lasagna.

She laughed, God I could spend my life listening to her laughter without ever getting tired. - We put CNN on the TV and watch the news while we ate our muffins.

Then she got up and in 20 minutes we were leaving the motel for our Dutch tour. I decided to debut my polaroid camera and take some pictures of the places we visited. Were exactly 10 am, despite the cold wind, the sun shone brightly. So we left scarves and sunglasses. We walked down the street that led to the subway holding hands, talking and laughing, we talked about everything and nothing. We'd never without a subject.

We took a subway and then a walk to the "Anne Frank House". It was an amazing place, rustic, old but even with all the people hanging out there was cozy, it had small sofas here and there. And we could read small parts of her daily immortalized in glossy varnished wood moldings, the decor was very simple and clean, it was beautiful and even a little sad that she did not lived anything that this house would have to offer it. After much insistence Paige allowed me to take a photo of her, but only with a digital camera so she could edit it before I could post on my facebook page.

We were two hours fences inside and saw all the parts that we could see. We left and went straight to lunch in a simple Restauante beside a quiet water canal. They had some couples on the bridge taking pictures and people walked quietly on their bikes.

We stand outside the restaurant and did not take long for the waiter brought our orders. We eat and I laugh at her silly jokes. And then we walked a good time talking. And she asked me if it was easy to came out.

-Actually, it was not easy. I had a friend Alison and she was the first girl I fell in love, I was thirteen, and at first I thought it was a mutual feeling but after I kissed her I realized that was not the case. After that I just gave up and came to the conclusion that I was crazy, that it was not possible to be in love with a girl. Until ... - I stopped for a moment looking at the water, after so much time talking about Ali When Paige hugged me from behind and put her chin on my shoulder, I relaxed a little and put my hand over hers.

-If you don't want to talk about is okay Em.

-It's not that well...! Ali died before we get into the eighth grade, and a year later Maya moved to Rosewood. That was when things started to get more complicated. I met Maya and we started dating, it is obvious that no one knew at the beginning. But Rosewood is a small town and everyone there knows everyone, secrets are never safe in Rosewood. When I saw that there was nothing to hide, I told my friends and they were great with me, then I decided to tell my parents, and of course it was not even close to what I imagined, was a hundred times worse. My mom just broke into tears and said how disgusting I was and how she was ashamed of me. That was the worst phase of my life. - I wiped a few tears that had escaped with my thumb, took a breath and continued. - My father did not say anything, he actually said nothing for days, and my mother did not speak to me. It was like I was a ghost in and out of that house. One afternoon I came after my workout, I was in my room and my dad knocked on the door. He came in and was just staring at me, right into my eyes for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke, I remember clearly to this day all he told me. - I smiled at the memory, and turned in front of Paige. - He said: "Emily I just have one question to ask you after what you told us. You're still the girl that we created to be?" I smiled and said yes and before I could say anything else he spoke again: "Emmy, I don't care who you're dating, of course I was shocked, but that changes nothing about what I feel for you, I love you more than anything and no matter how you are as long as you're happy. And your mom give her some time, she's getting used to the idea, soon it will be all right. " He smiled and hugged me, was how to take a good part of all the weight on my back. But there was still my mother, and she took another two days to talk to me, when it happened and was incredibly unexpected. She appeared in school right after my workout and waited at the door of the gym, when I left she waved and I went for her, we got in the car without a word and after a while we stopped at the cupcakes store, and we ordered two, the waitress led us to a small round table in the corner of the shop, and my mother finally spoke: "Emily I want to apologize, you know I was not prepared for this, and caught me quite by surprise, I was scared but doesn't justify the way I reacted, forgive me And I love you dating a man or a woman, I will accept and I'm proud of you for being who you are. " She had tears in her eyes and I held her hand, we eat our cupcakes and when we were returning to the car All of a sudden she stopped and I was scared, but she just looked at me, held my hand and asked, "will you give me grandchildren don't you? " I just yes, then she hugged me, and since then everything has been much better. But the idea still scares me, grandchildren.

Paige laughed and kissed me, that was when I realized it was already getting dark and I had to run to flar with the girls on skype. We took a tram and then run the rest of the street until you reach the motel. When we arrived I ran to the laptop and two minutes after I plugged in the skype chat window of Hanna flashed in the corner of the screen and I clicked, it was so good to see their faces.

-EEEEM!

-Hi guys! How are you?

-We're fine and you?

-I'm good too. - I heard Paige turn on the shower and said to the girls: - Actually I'm fine, I've never been so happy.

-It's impossible to see it in your eyes. - Spencer replied

-But I want to know about you, Hanna let me see your belly up!

She rose from the chair and showed his belly 6 months of pregnancy. It was so amazing to see Hanna pregnant, it was the third of us to be a mother. Spencer was the first, things happened so fast she said. But Malcolm was his supreme passion, after Toby died in a motorcycle accident she had never been with anyone else, the 4 years old boy was her best friend and her partner. Aria and Ezra came after she plotted and planned, tried numerous times, and the last time Lola arrived she was a perfect copy of Aria. And Hanna had decided to make her career work first, now that she was a well-known designer,decided to cede the taste of Mr. Rivers and present us with another baby. And I was overjoyed.

-Own Hanna is beautiful, how are you feeling?

-I have many sick and Asias but otherwise okay, at least my weight is increasing at a normal pace by physicians.

- But she eats three cupcakes with chocolate every day. - Aria said placing a hand between her and Hanna as well if she could not hear her.

We talked a while longer about baby Hanna and the lives of each one. After Paige left the bathroom and put a tank top and a pair of men's boxers, is that she had not realized how much that made her sexy clothes?

-But where is the reason of your smile Emily? - Spencer always knew what I was thinking.

-She is here. - I couldn't stop smiling. -Come here Paige, meet the girls!

She sat beside me on the bed and put a towel on her lap and her hand on my thigh, it gave me chills. And she noticed because I saw her smiling from the corner of my eye.

-These areHanna, Spencer and Aria. - I said pointing to each one on a computer screen.

-Hello, girls.

-Hi Paige - They said together.

And we talked for about an hour and they asked all about Paige. And she answer everything quietly. It was nearly midnight when disconnected and Paige started laughing uncontrollably, I slapped her thigh and laughed with her.

-They are great Em, really. But they are also very funny. You can see that they care a lot about you.

-They're amazing. They are like family to me! I love them.

And I told her some stories about my childhood and adolescence. And she also told me about her friends, and told me that today nobody was very important in her hometown.

We eat the fries and coke that brought. And watch another chapter of Dutch musical reality show!

After that we slept, I hugged her neck and her hands were around my waist.

I woke up in the same position and at the bedside clock marked 04:00. I let go of Paige and turned to the other side and tried get back to sleep but I couldn't, so before I woke her up I got up and sat in the chair in front of her. And just stood there looking at her, she looked like a little girl sleeping. Her chest rose and fell slowly and heavily, and once or twice she joined the eyebrows, I wondered if she was having a bad dream, but then she smiled, and I smiled back like a fool.

I grabbed my laptop and started typing loose phrases, thoughts that ran through my head. And after a few minutes, a melody just pop up in my head and I decided to put my lyrics on it.

It was about 5:30 in the morning and I picked up my guitar, went into the bathroom and shut the door, I began to sing, make my changes, after an hour or so, I managed to finish and decided to play again only to see if everything was perfect. When I was in the second verse, the door opened and Paige was there, with her hair completely messed up and a huge smile on her face. She stroked her hair to try to fix it. And held out her hand so I could raise.

-How long are you there? - She asked as she hugged me.

-I don't know about 2 hours or so, I woke you up?

-Just a little. But I love to hear you. The lyric is yours?

-It is. I'm sorry that I wake you.

-I said I loved to hear you Emily, it's okay.

-How long are you listening? - I started to feel my cheeks red. I've played for 100 people or more, and went ok with that, but know that she possible hear all the song make me shy. She took me back to the room. And we sat on the bed.

-I don't know, a little. I think half an hour.

-Oh God! -I covered my face with my hands.

-Hey, stop it. It was very good.

-Thank you. I don't show my lyrics to many people.

-I feel honored then, even that was not your intention to show it to me. It's perfect.

-In fact, when I was finishing the letter I thought automatically show it to you.

-Really? - She smiled so much I could not stop looking at it.

Well, yes. But not now of course. Is that ... I feel like an idiot saying this to you but, I did this while I was there looking at you. - I pointed to the chair.

-Wait! You made this whole song now? And looking at me?

I nodded and she smiles, I probably was red like a tomato now. But she pulled my chin up to look at her. And kissed my lips lightly.

-Em, I want to hear it. The whole song! Show me? - And gave me the guitar that I had placed on the wall beside the bed.

-Paige No it isn't so good!

-Em play! I'm sure it is perfect.

-Ok. But don't laugh at me huh?!

-I bet that "laugh" is the last thing that will go through my head.

Then I started to play and sing for her. I avoided looking in her eyes during the song, but the chorus I looked up at her face and she kept smiling, looking from my face to my hand moving on the strings of the instrument.

When I finished the song and put the guitar down she threw herself into my arms and kissed me on the mouth, cheek, everywhere she could reach, and I laughed in her attitude. It was so unexpected and delicious.

-It's amazing babe! I love it!

It was a relief to realize that she liked. I hugged her back and kissed her, that kiss to zero clothes, was record time and I don't need to say how it ended did I? Okay? Another round of amazing sex, with the most amazing girl I've ever been. She was simply perfect in everything that was possible to be. And every little detail in it, even the ones I didn't like very much, like how she always put too much food in her mouth, or she always dirty clothes eating anything with sauce, or when she says something I don't understand and never want explain to me the second time. Each of these details that I had learned in a week of living together made me more certain that I was falling for her. Increasingly, intense and deeply.

I don't know if that would be good then further ahead or even tomorrow. But now with her drawing circles on my ribs, attached on me. It was everything I could want.

Our days in Amsterdam were getting better, we visited the "Red Light District" and was well ... let's say surprising, women there are very attractive. Around the December 18th my mother called me informing our Christmas plans. Every year we went to Grandma's Tess Fields, house in Tenesee, but she died in february. So my mom decided to do something at home only for her, my dad and me.

I said I'd be home until 23, and she accepted the date, after some objections, of course. I decided to tell her about Paige, and she was very happy and wanted to meet her, but I said she probably would spend the holidays with her parents in chicago, didn't give up and asked me to take her to Rosewood soon as possible.

On the same day Paige's brother, Isaac, phoned her and said he was coming out of Berlin and only return after Christmas. He knew Paige was with me and offered us his apartment there until the day of our trip back to the U.S..

That night, we closed the account and decided to leave the motel in the morning. It was very cold but the train ride was warm and quiet. We arrived in Berlin at lunchtime and met Isaac in a traditional German restaurant a few meters from the airport.

He had the same red-brown hair, just like her, but his eyes were playful and greener than hers. He was also loud and had very defined arms, probably from some sport.

After Paige introduced us and we put the bags in the trunk of Isaac's car, we got to drink something in the restaurant's bar. And he struck up a conversation.

- So Paige, you didn't exaggerate anything on the phone, she's really beautiful. He joked and she punched him in the shoulder. -You have a beautiful smile Emily. - He added winking at me.

I was of course red and thanked the compliment. We talked about a few more things, and Paige held my hand on her thigh the whole time. But when Isaac finally mentioned parents, magic seems to be gone and Paige tensed again.

-You do not really think I'm going to spend Christmas with them Isaac huh? Because you're wrong. In the last Christmas he even called me. I will not have the nerve to show her as if nothing had happened.

-Paigy, Dad is very different now, you know it was hard for her to accept at first but now all is well, give him a chance. Apart from but where you will spend Christmas anyway?

Well, I was planning on staying here in your apartment until you get back from Chicago. But I can find another place if you prefer.

It was his turn to punch her shoulder.

-To be Paigy silly, you can stay there but think about what I told you ok? Now I really have to go, but miss the flight, and still need to pass in New York before going to the house. Let me let you in the apartment.

I didn't say much more after we leave the restaurant, and none of them neither.

When we got there Isaac helped us up the bags and showed us how everything worked in their home. It was a small apartment too simple, like Paige in London, also had trophies and medals in one wall of the room, the other a bookshelf full of books and old disk, television was luxurious and he asked us to take very care of their "babies" of course referring to TV and Video Games.

After a few more tips and recommendations he got out, leaving us alone at last. And I decided to ask the only question that haunted my mind since the restaurant.

-Paige, I saw you talking not stay with your parents n ...

-Emily. It's alright ok. You can go, you should actually go and stay with your family.

-Paige, shut up, I was just wondering if you would like to enjoy a good old, somewhat crazy Christmas dinner with The Fields?

I didn't know what she would say but think of her alone in that apartment during the Christmas night seemed so sad. I wouldn't to let that happen.

-Em, you don't need to do this ok? I'll be fine alone and then I don't want to intrude in your life, and Christmas dinner with your family. I..

-Paige, cut it out ok? You're not intruding on anything. I want you to go with me. My mother actually asked if you would. She's dying to meet you. And you'll love the "Mama Fields". Oh c'mom? Pleaaaase?

It would be perfect, she would know mom and dad. And the girls. She would love Rosewood. And spend our first Christmas together would be ... oh amazing.

Finally she spoke: -Okay. I go. But are you sure they will not mind? I don't want to bother.

-Don't be silly P, we'll spend Christmas in Rosewood, is determined. Now let's enjoy our stay in Germany, has great bars here, we can go have a beer later what do you think?

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then she hugged me and lifted me up in her arms. I remember the day we met at the pub in London and went to her house. And smile against her lips. She was walking with me to somewhere, just when she put me in a bed I awoke from my trance.

-Paige, Paige .. Oh God. -She squeezed my breast. And tried to open the zipper of my jeans but I held her hand. -Paige, God, wait. Calm down! This is your brother's house. His bed. We can't.

-Emily looks at the room you are! - She spoke and lit the lamp side. And I noticed a single room, had only a wooden cabinet near the bed and the window table where the lamp was. Even the bed sheets were simple and clear and common. -This really seem like Isaac's room? Emily this is my room. Isaac got it for me when he bought the apartment. Do you really think I would be about to fuck you in my brother's bed?

I was red for think this hypothesis. But I lifted my head and kissed her. She hugged me and turned her actions of taking my clothes off. I turned off the lamp and dived into he kisses, in her arms, when I was completely naked and she was still wearing her panties. She stopped the kiss, grabbed my arms and raised them above my head and held in place with one hand and with the other she was looking for something in the drawer beside. Her eyes never left the mine, she had a smirk on her face. After a few seconds of searching, she tied my two wrists together over my head, near the headboard. And then she looked earnestly into my eyes: -It's that okay?

Okay? How could she doubt it, she possible could feel as much as I was excited now. Of course it's okay. I only nodded and her smile grew.

She kissed me harder, the impossibility of touch her was making me more and more excited. She kissed my neck and my breasts, and I groaned and lifted my back in response. She let her tongue play with my nipple and squeezed my waist.

Then she quickly got up and stared at me, I saw part of her body with a little light coming from the hallway. She was beautiful and very very hot. She slowly bent down and took off her own panties, I said that she drove me crazy when she did that, I think she knew. She returned to the position on me but this time interspersed with my thighs and I felt how wet she was. The moment she touched my leg I moaned and she smiled and kissed me again. And let her hand down to my thigh and scratched, I whispered her name against her lips. She moved her hand further up to find my pussy, and it was her turn to moan, I probably was soaked. -Fuck Emily, you're so fucking wet! - I smiled. She let her fingers playing with my clit and sucked my breast. And without warning she put two fingers inside me and I moaned, almost a scream, arching my back, and she smiled.

She enjoyed a few minutes of her pleasurable torture. Placing and removing her fingers inside me slow and steady. That was great of course but I needed more.

When she kissed me I took the chance to whisper in her mouth:

=Paige more, Please!

And smiled and bit my lower lip.

-What did you say Em?-She put a little more pressure on her hand

-Oh fuck Paige, please! - That girl could only trying to kill me.

-Please what Emily?

I decided to enter her in the game: - More faster baby. Stronger.

She moaned into my neck and increased the speed of penetration. For a moment I forgot my game with her, but I struggled to get back.

I moaned in her ear: - This baby, humm.

She moaned and I smiled, and the penetrations got more stronger I felt my stomach contract I know I was coming. So I held my legs around her waist. And she moaned louder, almost lose the rhythm of her hand. : -Oh God Emily! Fuck!

I could not stand it any longer I felt my body tense and she did not stop, I just moaning louder than planned and she moaned, pressed her body on mine and kissed my moaned louder to and I felt her body tense to, she was? Od dear lord Paige was coming just fucking me. This increase my pleasure 100 times. I held her close and dig my nails in her back. She Screamed my name, I kiss her. Trying to calm down my body.

After some minutes, she kissed me again e lick her fingers, with her eyes closed moaning low. This is another thing I love about have sex with her, she really LOVE my taste.

-Fuck, that was in it was .. Oh God.- Another kiss, one more...another one...

When we're completely out of breath she pulled away and released my wrists, she kissed the place where the scarf was a little too tight, I smiled and hugged her. A few minutes later, I noticed she had slept in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and decided to sleep too.

_**To be continued.. (the morning)..**_

_**AN²: **__That's it folks, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I already have some sketches for the next chapter, so I should not take long to update._

_Say what you think!_

_XX - __**Pamy**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_Hey guys!_

_How are you all? I know I'm missing half, but it is difficult to write. I was out of ideas of how to continue it, but I arrived. And I hope that conforms to their expectations._

_A huge thank you to my followers and the people who take the time to read and post a review about the story. You encourage me a lot. Without you I would have stopped in the first chapter._

_**Reminder: English is not my original language, so I apologize for any grammatical error or writing.**_

_Now enough talk and let's get to it. With you: Chapter 5_

I wake up and I realized that was already night, the hall light was still on and the window was open. We had changed position during sleep, now she was with her back pressed on my front.

I leaned in and kissed her neck, wraping my arm around her waist. I stroked her stomach and she pressed harder against me. I didn't know she was awake, but I went back to kiss her neck, letting my hand up to her breast, her nipple was hard, and she moaned low more for herself than to me. I smiled, moving my kisses to her back and turned her face down, lying on top of her.

My hands were down at her ribs now, scratching without stopping trail of kisses on her skin, I squeezed her ass, and my kisses stopped at the line of her hips, she grunted and called my name against the pillow she clutched. My hands went to her thighs, first on the outside, then more inside closer to where I wanted so desperately to get, and when I got there I couldn't contain a moan.

-Oh Fuck babe! You're so wet ..

-Fuck Em.

I pulled one of her legs to the side knowing that the other would follow the movement. She spread her legs enough for my hands slid between them, and find her lips, so soft and warm, when I parted her lips with my finger she moaned louder pushing her hips against me.

I lay down on her and laced our fingers. I circled her clit with my finger, applying more pressure, more faster, and she breathed deeply against the sheet. I knew I was leaving her frustrated, but I needed to make her beg, this was my game, and I was loving every minute of it.

I continued my delicious torture against her clit, my fingers up and then down and back up then to her entrance again. I knew she was more excited then before because she had released my hand and was clutching the sheet with both hands.

-Emily please ... - She groaned and rose hips to meet my hand.

-Please what? -I want to hear her ask ..

-Em c'mom!

-Speak!

-Emily .. She moaned louder and choked the air when I put the tip of my finger inside her .. But I pulled it out again and she groaned in protest. I wanted to see her beg.

She came out from under me and lay on her back pushing me to sit on the bed, her eyes were dark and focused. I obeyed and sat cross-legged, she pushed my legs forward and sat on my lap.

I looked into her eyes and she held my gaze for a few seconds, and then kissed me, pushing her tongue firmly in my mouth. My hand automatically slid to her ass and I pulled her to me without breaking the kiss.

As quickly as it started the kiss ended and she moved her lips down my jaw and my neck until reach my ear and sighed:

-Emily Fuck me ..

I groaned at her words, in a split my left hand between her legs, and she bit the skin on my neck as my fingers parted her lips and I found her clit again, my finger teased there for a while and then went down to the opening, and I pushed two fingers inside her, making her moan loudly, her head went back and she dug her nails into my shoulders. I took the opportunity to kiss her neck and heard my own moan, in this position she was more tighter, and I loved it.

She put her hands on the bed behind her to support her weight. Our eyes met and she smiled, but when I penetrated her harder, her eyes closed and her head was once again backwards.

I took my hand to her breast and she raised her hips on my lap and started guiding my movements, moaning increasingly, I felt her different this time, more relaxed, at other times I always thought she was holding up somethig or hiding some part of her.

I felt so well that she was like that with me, I felt connected to her. I started to feel my stomach tighten, constant chills on my spine. I knew what was happening, I was close, I was surprised because I had never come to an orgasm just by touching another girl, never before Paige.

I felt her tightening around my fingers, but she stopped her movements and returned to her position sitting on my lap, her arms around my neck. She kissed me and began to move back and forth, alternating up and down, her movements were becoming increasingly urgent, and my left hand clawed her back. I felt she cotracting again, she stopped kissing me, her body went rigid and tense, her hand on my neck tightly, clutching my hair, open mouth so close to mine, I swear by all that's holy that I had ever seen an image so beautiful all my life. I pulled her body against mine and she moaned loudly, and her orgasm ran to my wrist, I felt my own orgasm as waves one after another sending electricity through my body.

I let her calm down and kissed her smiling against her lips. She also smiled and stood up so I could get my hand out her. I pulled my fingers out and brought them to my mouth, my eyes closed with her taste on my tongue. I wiped my fingers and she smiled at me and kissed me lazily.

I laid in bed and put my body over hers, lying between her legs and continued to kiss her. Our kiss got hot again seconds. She squeezed my ass hard, pushing me to her, and I could not contain a moan. Her mouth drew my neck, every inch that her tongue touched seemed to be on fire, when our lips met again I pushed my tongue hard inside her mouth, and she moaned.

As much as I liked to tease her, this time my body needed it, and I didn't want to wait or slow down, I put my mouth around her nipple and bit lightly, her nails scratched me and she practically screamed my name, it gave me more fuel, made me more excited, I swapped my mouth with my hand and kept kissing her belly, biting and every place I bite I got a different reaction from her. She called my name, or sometimes smiled or moaned. I was still learning about her body, and I need to confess I could not find one thing that made me like her less, she was perfect.

She pulled me back to kiss her mouth and my finger found her lips, she sighed and closed her eyes, the moment my mouth found her, I slipped two fingers inside her, but this time she really screamed my name , throwing her head back, I smiled and kissed her neck.

I resumed my movements inside and outside. Faster and stronger, and she asked for more , my body felt chills constant up and down my spine, our kisses were short and full of breath and moans. Her legs were around my waist, holding behind, nails scratching my back. I felt the same feeling before, and knew I was close, the second time in one night, just to please her, brought me over the edge.

I moaned loudly and bit her neck as my orgasm hit me again, and she pushed me over and scratched me. She knew I had come. But she isn't yet.

-Emily Please don't stop. That is so ... Oh .. So good!

My wrist started to hurt a bit to be supporting my weight on it. But I did what she asked. I didn't stop, my fingers curled up and she let my hair down to hold the sheet. I took the oportunity to get up on my kneed and supported my weight on my other arm so that I could look at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open .. when she clenched around my fingers she called my name and I stroked her cheek and kissed her, pulling my fingers inside her again, bringing her to me again.

She moaned softly and kissed me slowly, I pulled my fingers out of her and she sighed with a little whimper, I knew she would be sensitive right now, so I withdrew from between her legs and pulled the blanket to cover us again, lying to her side. She held me tight and I kissed the top of her head, and let her sleep. Soon I felt sleepy too and doesn't take long to sleep.

When we woke up it was morning, we had breakfast and went out to see the city, I had never been in Berlin during these two years of backpacking, the place is perfect, the streets, the bars, the people are very well dressed, I could walk there by days but unfortunately our stay there ended up without us realize and in the other night we were packing up our stuff to go through the Christmas with my parents in Rosewood. Our tickets were for the to 10am in the morning, and we still wanted to go to dinner in a bistro / bar that was near of Mark's apartment.

When we got back from the bar were a little tipsy and we laughed like two teenagers when Paige could not undo the clasp of my bra. We ended just lying on the living room rug in our underwear, with me lying on her chest. And so it was that woke the next morning 9:12 am and we left completely rushed to the airport. It turned out that the flight was delayed about half an hour, then took time to check in and take a coffe with donuts.

We boarded and during flight Paige put one headset of her IPod and stared at a magazine about modern art that she had just bought. I realized that and was not paying much attention and I knew it was because she was nervous about going to meet my parents. But if she did not want to talk about I wouldn't insist, instead I took her hand and brought it to my lips and kissed. She smiled and kissed my hand too. I don't remember when but I fell asleep and only woke up when the stewardess warned that we'll land in 15 minutes.

We were leaving at the exit gate but Paige stopped and stared through the glass to the aircraft. I hugged her from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder.

-What is it love?

She sighed before answering. - Em and I don't know, if they don't like me? And if they see that I'm a mess as a person and doesn't want you to stay with me?

I forced her to turn to me and she continued: - I. ... Emily I'm scared. I really want this to work, you konw, us. because I care so much about you, and ...

-Look Paige, why my parent wouldn't like you okay? You work, you're talented, you're beautiful, hot, understands me, and even from miles away you can see how you make me happy just to be near me. So stop being silly! I know it seems scary, but it will be great. They will love you as I do.

The moment I realized what I had just said I was red and looked at the floor, to the side, to anywhere but at her eyes. I was hoping that she had not paid the least attention to what I said, but I was mistaken. She put her finger on my chin and forced my gaze to meet hers.

-Emily you what?

Was done, she had listen me, every word, there was no turning back. I took a deep breath and looked back at her.

-I .. Ahm. It's I.. I.. Shit. I love you Paige. I'm sorry to tell you just like that, and don't need to say it back. It's just that this past week made me realize how important you are to me. And that is, I love you, I am completely and maddeningly in love with you ..

She smiled and my heart seemed to be floating, her hands pulled my neck and our lips met. She kissed me once, twice, and we start to walk again, I pushed our cart with the bags and she hugged me from behind, walking with me. She kissed my neck, under my ear.

-I love you too Emily.

I smiled so much when we left that corridor, and when I saw my mother and father waiting for us on the other side of the block, I was the happiest person in the world, I felt good, I felt ... Complete ..

I practically ran to my parents and hugged them. My mother didn't take more than a second to start crying. And I confess that my eyes well up with tears too, we had passed so many time apart. When she released me I introduced Paige to them, my mother hugged her as if they knew each other for years, and my father looked at her straight in the eye for a while, and she held his gaze. I think she won him at the moment, then he smiled and squeezed her hand.

We went home and in the car my mom asked how my trip was, and told me I was too skinny, Paige rested her chin on my shoulder disguising.

-I think you're hot.

I was red from the neck to the forehead, and obvious, my father saw in the mirror, because he started laughing uncontrollably. And of course I laughed too. My mother didn't understand anything and look from me at him with an angry expression, and Paige looked out the window as if she hadn't done anything.

When we got home my dad took the bags out of the car and Paige helped him, they put everything in my room and my dad left us alone. My first action was to slap Paige's shoulder.

-Why did you do that? I was embarrassed and my father realized. - I tried to make a serious tone as possible, but of course I failed, and I started laughing. And she hugged me.

-Because it's true, I think you're wonderful Emily. Beautiful. Amazing.

-Thank you Miss McCullers, but according to my mom I need to gain another 5 pounds to be at least... healthy.

She kissed me, and then we went down to find my parents in the living room.

We talked awhile and my mother was making dinner. We were in the living room with my dad, and he asked all about my trip on Amsterdam and of course about Paige. She aswered with all smiles possibles.

-I live in London for almost a year. My older brother Mark, lives in Berlin, and my parents live in Chicago.

-And why you and your brother live so far from home?

I knew it would not be long until my dad get his little interview and decided to intervene.

-Dad! There need to be so many questions? We even had dinner yet.

He was already preparing to respond, but Paige put her hand on my knee. - Okay Emily, he's right, I could be a crazy, psychopathic or know it. Not that I am, but ... - She looked at him and he laughed. She continued.

-I live in London because that is where I did my college, I love that place, and my father, we don't have a good relationship for a while. He doesn't accept that I'm gay, then I think is better get my own place, alone. I can't change who he is and he can't change who I am. And I don't want it too - she said smiling at me and I smiled back, taking her hand that was still on my knee.

-You know Paige, one day he'll understand. Believe me, it is difficult to deal with but it will happen.

As if she had guessed, my mother came from the kitchen calling us for dinner, and we followed her to the dining room. She had put her "special set of plates" that she put only on "special occasions". Paige had caused a great impression.

We sat down and ate. Talking about everything, my mother said she had gone to visit Hanna after she discovered the pregnancy. She told about Aria's mom marriage. That was in July and I couldn't dad said that Ella still looked like a girl, even with 50 years she was beautiful. And my mother gave him a nice pinch on the arm. And we all end up laughing at them.

When we finished our dessert I went into the living room with my dad and Paige insisted on going help my mother with the dishes.

It was after midnight when we went up to my room and Paige went straight to shower, I checked my emails, and called to warn Spencer that I had already arrived, she was very excited and promised to tell the girls. After I took a shower and when i went back to room, Paige was already sleeping with the phone on her belly. I turned off the lights and lay down too.

The next morning I had scheduled a breakfast with the girls on "The Brew", so I got up I called Paige, we packed up quickly and went out to meet my friends. I decided to walk there, it was close and I took the opportunity to show the city for Paige, we passed in front of Ali's old house, and in front of the school that I studied. Walking hand in hand with her in the city where I lived was different, only now it seemed that our relationship was really starting.

When we arrived at the cafe only Aria was on the table we always sat when we were teenagers. I let Paige's hand and she smiled at me, so I ran up and hugged Aria so strong that the raised her from the floor.

-WOW Em Take care with strength, you will destroy our mascot!

Spencer's voice echoed behind me, and I put the Aria on the floor again, and hugged Spencer.

-I had missed you guys.

-I thought you had abandoned us!

-Hanna! - Yes I scream! And within a nanosecond I found myself stuck in a super group hug.

-Okay girls, let me introduce you properly.

-Paige there are Aria, Hanna and Spencer. - I pointed to each of them and they smiled at Paige and Hanna came forward and gave her a hug even with your 7 months of pregnancy belly.

-Ow! Hi Hanna, it's very nice to meet you, all of you.

-Welcome to Rosewood, where everything happens Paige. - Spencer added with a smile. - Let's eat? I'm hungry!

We sat down and started eating and talking to Paige. The girls didn't make her feel excluded, commenting only on facts that would fit her and then started talking Hanna pregnancy. And baby clothes!

After about an hour we decided to walk through the park and talk more, and Paige said that she would return to the house.

-Why baby, you aren't felling well?

-Em I'm fine, I just want to give you some time to be alone with your friends. You need to talk and I don't want bother.

-Baby you never bothers me.

She kissed me and then continued.

-Emily, it's okay, go with your friends. I'll be fine with your parents. I'll help your mom with meals for tonight.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah, go with your friends.

-Okay!

I hugged her and my body froze to see who was standing across the street. I don't remember if I had talked about it with Paige. But now it wouldn't matter. She was walking towards us.

-Hello, girls, and Emily? Long time I don't see you here. - And she came to hug me. And I was tense. I couldn't even move. So many things came into my head, when I met her, our kisses, we share everything, and as I found out what she'd done. But it's in the past, I'm with Paige now, and I'm happy.

-H ... Hi, Alexia. How are you?

-I'm great, and look at you! You are beautiful.

-Ahn.. Eh. Thank you.

Paige coughed behind me, and I came back to reality.

-Ahn, Paige this is Alexia, I met her when I was in high school. Alexia, This is Paige, my girlfriend.

Paige reached out and shook Alexia's hand, without taking her eyes off me. This situation was starting to get nasty but I didn't know what to do. But Spencer came and ended the tension.

-If you'll excuse us Alexia, we're going for a walk in the park, Hanna must walk enough, you know. So let's go. Emily, Paige!

-Oh yeah - Paige replied taking my hand and laced our fingers.

-Bye Alexia, and Merry Christmas.

I didn't give her a chance to respond, and walks away with the girls and Paige. She ended up not going home and was walking with us in the park for about 40 minutes, until Hanna felt really tired and went home, Aria gave her a ride, and Spencer also had to get home for Christmas though.

I decided I had to tell Paige the reason for the tension with Alexia's arrival.

-Paige, hum. We sit for a while?

-Sure!

We sat on a stool in front of the frozen lake, and I got a few minutes in silence. Trying to find a way to start.

-Alexia, I met her in my senior year of high school, she had transfered to Hollis.

-Emily you don't need to explain. I told you, your past is yours. Don't have to tell me anything, I will not pressure you.

-But I want to tell you, I'm in this relationship with you and want to be honest with you then. I told you about Maya, but not all. I, Maya died on the end of second year, or rather was murdered by the same person who killed Ali at the end of seventh grade. And they found her body buried in my backyard.

-Emily, Oh My God, this is horrible. I'm sorry. - And she hugged me.

-I spent the last months of the second year class like a zombie, I walked on the corridors of the school hoping no one saw me, but I knew everyone looked at me and commented, but I guess I just didn't give a damn. So the summer before classes begin Aria suggested that we joined in the yoga class at Hollis, would be good after all that had happened with the Maya. Girls would say yes to anything to get me out of the house, I just went to class and training, my hair was total chaos, no color, and I lived in sweats. - Paige frowned and I laughed - it was horrible. Well, we decided to go. There had veterans and students from other colleges, in the first class we were scheduled in pairs, and guess who was my partner? - She laughed. - Exactly! Alexia. Then for a coffee, private lessons, a dinner, a show, it was all very quick and in a month I was sleeping on Fridays in her dorm because the roommate went to his parents' house in Philly.

-Em, WOW.

-Yeah. She started taking me to partys out of town every weekend one In a different place. Then one weekend she took me to a "beach party" in California. I went hiding from my parents, and only the girls knew. Of course, no one of them liked the idea, but Alexia was the only one who could get me out of the house, every time I was with her I was drunk or smoked too much pot, or both, and end up forgetting things and having sex. We went to the party, and everything was perfect, lots of music, far from everything, fun people, drinks, and marijuana. She gave me lots of drinks and we danced all night, she kissed me, then we went for a boat that she said was a friend of hers. And we had sex, then I went back to the beach to catch more drink. When I returned to the boat she was, uh, accompanied with a surfer, a man, having sex with him in the same bed she had just been me. I still remember the scene perfectly. I grabbed my purse and ran off and I think I heard her calling my name once or twice, but I just ran. I cried so much, my eyes blurred, I thought it was because of the tears, but everything started spinning and I felt my legs heavy. I stopped and leaned on the sidewalk, waiting to see if I get better, but just kept getting worse. I walked for some time and then I don't know where I was, I was terrified. A group of surfers came to help me, or at least I think they'll help me, but they took all my money and ran, I tried to scream help but people should think I was drugged and hallucinating. And in the end I think I was. I found my cell phone in my purse and by some miracle I managed to call Spencer. She called the girls and left here, three in the morning to help me in California. And I passed out somewhere. I remember waking up in a hospital ward, with a huge bag of whey linked in my arm. The nurse told me that a homeless had brought me there, and told me that the only thing I did was cry and call Maya. I think that was the worst thing I've ever spent. She told me she had so many substances in my blood that it was a miracle I'm alive. After I picked up my phone, saw thirty calls from Spencer and turned back. She told me she had just arrived and asked me where I was, I said the name of the hospital that the nurse had told me, and half an hour after she arrived. When we came back to Rosewood, I didn't say anything to my mom, of course. And when I found Alexia again, well, I slapped her. The girls did the rest, and of course Spencer poured a great moral pump and she ran out of things to say. Then she turned her back, after that, when we met along in Rosewood we even look at each other. One night she came to my house and apologized, said he was sorry and that she never wanted to hurt me.

Paige laughed. - Oh yeah. She had sex with a man accidentally.

-Yeah. But I forgive her.

-WHAT? Emily!

-I forgive her Paige, have no reason to keep hate. I just made it clear that I don't wanted her in my life, and nowhere near me. And since then I never saw her again. Well until today.

-Emily Geez. Each story of your life leaves me increasingly more impressed and proud to be able to call you mine, for you to be the person you are today. I.. I Love You Em.

-I love you too Paige. - And I kissed her. - But we have to go, enough of sad stories it's almost lunchtime and my mother must be worried.

-It's true. Come on.

We returned home and the lunch was great. We spent the rest of the day with my parents in front of the fireplace, and we were talking, laughing. At night we had dinner and exchanged our gifts and get drunk with wine. I, my parents and Paige. All drunkards watching Special Christmas TV programs. It was really an amazing Christmas.

The next day we all went to lunch at the Hastings, and it was great. I gave the children gifts, Paige did very well with everyone, especially with Malcolm and stayed there until nightfall. When we got back, my parents were straight to their room, and we to mine. Paige went to teh shower after asking me a hundred times to go with her. But I refused, and she goes alone. When her cell phone rang and I saw who it was and ran over to see if she wanted to answer.

-Paige, honey! Phone.

-Who is Emily?

-Ahn, your father.

She stuck her head out the door taking the foam off of her eyes-What?

-It's what it says here: Dad

-Answer!

-What? There Paige, I cann't do that.

-Why no? Don't you already answered my phone sometimes?

-But your friends were not your father.

-Hurry uo before he turn off, is the second time it starts playing.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound as natural as possible - Ah. Hello!

-Paige?

-Ahn no, is Emily, I am, I'm is ...

-Her girlfriend. I know. Mark told me.

-Oh.

-Are you okay Emily? Merry Christmas.

-Thank you. ahm I'm fine and you, Mr. McCullers, how are you? Christmas went well?

-Yes,Yes, Paige don't want to talk to me?

-Oh no it is not that. It's that she's in the shower.

-Oh, ok. Ahn .. I wanted ask Emily, if you two don't wish to spend the New Year with us here in chicago! We can have a party or just watch the fireworks from the terrace. What do you think?

-I? Ah .. I I think it's great if Paige agree. For me it is perfect. Oh she just left'll go for it. See you soon Mr. McCullers and Thanks again.

-Ok. Thank you Emily, see you soon.

I almost pushed the phone in Paige's hand and she gave me an angry look. She was talking to him, and I went to the bathroom. She went into the bathroom as I put my robe.

-And then? How was it?

-Ahn. Well Much better than I expected actually.

-That's great love.

-Glad you agree with me, because we're going to spend New Year with my family. My father said he talked to you, and you had accepted.

-Of course. Great, I'd love to meet your parents. When do we go?

I left the bathroom and I lay in bed in the same robe, and she followed me.

-Good. I said that we could go after tomorrow. Okay for you?

-Sure!

-Good. I'm nervous.

-Do not be, it will be all right. And if it does not. I will be with you. No matter what.

You are wonderful Em.

I hugged her and we went to sleep. Or in my case trying to sleep, 'cause I may look calm, but I was very scared about her parents. But I had to look calm, because I knew she would freak out if I showed that I was nervous.

**Continued ...**

**AN ²: **_Another personal hope you enjoyed. And I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, but I ask for a little patience. I take a while but I come._

_Now should have one or two more chapters until the end. And I'll try that to happen later this month, because I have an idea and want to start it in May._

_Have a great weekend. See you soon._

_XX - P_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _Hello everyone!_

_I know it took me to post this chapter but it is really huge, I just could not get the right point of the story._

_I hope you like it ... A big thanks to Marmoreck that leaves me with a smile on my face esnorme. THANK YOU!_

_Don't forget to post your reviews ... Chapter 6 with you! Tãã-Dãã!_

The next day my parents and I decided to take Paige to lunch at the Grille, and arriving there we sawAlexia again. The tension was a little higher because she tried to hug me but Paige didn't let go of my waist for a minute until we reach the table.

-I don't know how you could forgive her Em, seriously. After what you told me I can't even look at her without wanting to punch her face.

-Ha. Ha. Paige I've done this before forgive what she did to me, and you know it was cool, relieved me, but now it would be a waste of time, doesn't make any sense. Was so long ago and is in the past. She and I also matured. Is not worth getting reminiscing and suffering again. Best left back there, live in the present and think about the future.

I put my hand in hers, and she took to her lips and kissed it, smiling at me. And my mother broke the silence. She knew what had happened to Alexia, I had told her a while later.

-All right. Let's order.

The waitress came, took our orders, and my father started talking about when I was a kid. Of course he needed ashamed more , saying that deep down he always thought I was gay because I never asked a Ken for my Barbies, I didn't want to wear heels at 14 or 15 years old, and always had a very strong crush for Kate Beckinsale, talking about how her breasts were perfect in leather clothes she wear. That moment my mom choked, and everyone laughed.

-Wayne sorry, but I never saw Emmy talking about anyone's breasts. Except when she told me about her first time of course.

-That is because you never wanted watch "Underworld" with us.

-Oh!

Paige removed her hand from my thigh, took a sip of wine, then looked at me for what seemed like an eternity before speaking.

-Babe, you told to your Mother about your first time? With a girl?!

Before I could answer my mother spoke.

-Yes darling, believe me I have not forgotten. Perhaps she herself can't remember the details as I remember.

-Oh gosh, Mom! Would you stop embarrassing me more? What the hell!

-No Em. I found really cute, you share it with your mother. -Paige said with a smirk.

I think in that moment I felt able to be the mother of a lesbian.

We all laughed. And I took the hand of my mother. - You're the best mom, would be the best mother for anyone, but I only got this lucky. - And there she was ready with her eyes filled with tears squeezing my hand.

The waitress came back with our lunch, and we continue to talk nonsense and eat. Then we went walking in the park and my dad hugged me close to him, leaving Paige and my mother behind. When I looked at them, Paige had put one arm around my mother shoulders who was clinging to her waist, when she looked at me she cried.

-I'm cold and your girlfriend is really hot babe.

-All right, you can grab her mom.

She laughed and Paige winked at me, I turned my head on my father's chest.

He took a breath, I knew he wanted to say something, but let him have his time. And it was not long.

-Emmy, you know I'm very proud of you.

I remained quiet, just looked at him and smiled. And he continued.

-You went through a lot to get where you are today. Of course I wanted you to be somewhere near us but. You are happy and that's what matters. You are happy right Emily? - He stopped and looked into my eyes.

-I am very happy father. More than I ever thought I could be.

My eyes strayed from him for a moment and went to Paige, she was sitting with my mother on a bench in front of the lake, but is still embraced with her. And they were laughing.

-She's a great girl Emily, hold on it. And I hope this new year with her parents is a mark of good things in your life.

-I am afraid about that trip dad. If they do not like me?

-Emily, I bet that Paige had the same thoughts before coming here right?

I laughed and nodded.

-Well then relax, there's no reason for them not to like you, a beautiful woman, intelligent, honest, a bit crazy of course, but the owner of purest heart I know. And if they do not like, it will be their loss.

-Thank you dad, you're amazing. I love you.

-I love you too. - He kissed the top of my head. - Now let's get back to the girls but we will be exchanged.

We went to the bench, sit down with them. I dropped myself in Paige's lap and my dad pulled my mother to hug him. Paige released her and put her arms around my waist. I kissed her and whispered an I love you, against her lips. She smiled and kissed me again.

A little girl, about three years old, was playing with a ball on the frozen grass, her ball ended up on our side, but she too shy to ask it back, Paige put me on the bench, took the ball under our seat and went to the little girl.

She crouched down and the minute she did it the little girl began to laugh with her. Then she got up to play with the little girl, my father looked at her, and I smiled, when I saw the mother of the little girl I went to them, hugged Paige and she turned to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

-Hi love! this is Claire.

I smiled at the little girl, and when I was going to introduce myself the girl's mother was close enough to talk.

-Hi, I'm sorry she ran out and I didn't see where she had gone. Claire you can't get away from me. I'm sorry one more ... Emily?

I laughed. - Hello Mona. How are you? She's beautiful, looks a lot like ... Sean?

My old highschool friend, smiled and looked down. -Yeah. - She took the girl off the ground and we talked for a few more minutes and then she left. We came back to my parents, and we left.

Me and Paige went straight to pack for travel in the morning. Paige stared at me for a moment before speaking

-Em can I ask you something?

-Sure love. -I said walking past her to grab a shirt hung beside the bed.

-You know, if my parents do some foolish talk or something stupid, don't leave me? Please?!Cuz I'm sure my parents will surely say something embarrassing, or do something unpleasant, it is well them, more my father than my mother, but still ..

-Paige, my parents did the same to me didn't they? And you left me for that?

-There was nothing strange in what your parents said.

-Paige my father called me Emmy. Emmy! Nobody's called me that since I was five years old. And look, nothing anyone can tell me will make me leave you. The only thing that can separate me from you Paige, is yourself.

I ended my sentence with a kiss on her lips and she smiled at me. We went back to pack, then my mom called us for dinner and we went down to meet everyone at the table. Everyone. My mother had called Aria, Hanna and Spencer to come dinner with us. And they had Ezra, Lola, Malcolm and Caleb. Ella also came with Xavier and Veronica and Ashley. My smile was bigger than my own face at this time. I hugged them all, and we sat at the dinner table.

Our subject never ended, Paige got along well with everyone, talked to everyone, and everyone also seemed to have loved her. I never thought I could be so happy. I took Paige's hand on her thigh and leaned my head on her shoulder. She kissed my head, and continued our conversation with everyone in the table.

Then I, Paige and the girls went to the backyard and sat down, the children put their coats and caps and were playing in the snow, we were drinking wine and talking. Paige was next to Hanna, and when I looked she was stroking her belly, talking to baby voice and grinning like a fool. She saw me looking and motioned for me to approach.

-Em look the baby is moving. Sente.

She pulled my hand and put on Hanna's belly just below the navel, when I felt the baby moving, I grinned like an idiot and my eyes filled with tears. I looked at Hanna and she was smiling at me, she brought her hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears with her thumb.

-Em, you will be a wonderful Godmother, and I already picked the name you want to know?

I sat next to Paige and kept my hand in riend's beelly. Paige was already getting up to leave, but Hanna asked her to stay.

-Paige, you're part of the family now, it is an honor to share it with you, since you make my friend here so happy.

Hanna gave us her dimpled smile and Paige kissed my cheek.

-I want to know the name Hanna. Spill.

She took a breath and then said -Jenna.

-What? Jenna? Why?

-I know it is surprising.

-It is. God, after all.

-I know we always thought there was something wrong with her. But after all, all we did to her, after what Ali did to her. She was the one who stood up for us, which was on our side. Emily, God ..

-What is Han?

-She died for us. That night Wilden knew we had discovered that he had killed Alison and Maya, and he knew that we would be in Spencer's car. But Jenna took the car and left, she knew he was going to follow her, and yet she took the risk. She got in the car and he chased her until that cliff. You know she didn't do it by accident Em. She knew what she was doing. She sacrificed for us, because to get Wilden's car off the road the car she was going to fall too.

-Yeah. I didn't expect that Jenna would do this ... - The memories came into my mind like a movie. And I decided to tell Paige an abridged version for her to understand - After we saw Detective Wilden try to destroy the remains of Alison, knew he was the one who killed her, and Maya, we ran away from him through the forest until we lost him and returned to the car but it wasn't where we left, was gone, the only thing in the place was Jenna's bag thrown on the ground and had a note with that said: "Please promise me you will be safe. Live. For me, Maya, for Alison and even for Garret. I'll end this story. " The next day the whole town had already discovered, the police took the two bodies from the "Floating Man Cliff". And we went to another funeral, another girl, but when that ended. Our life finally began. - I took the hand of Hanna's belly and held my glass with both hands. -It was a great choice Han, she will also be a big girl.

Hanna was crying but she still smiled at me, and I hugged her. Paige was silent, and only returned to talk. Hanna took the decision to rely on the name and everyone seemed to understand. It was past midnight when we said goodbye to everyone and promise to be back in Rosewood February until Jenna was born. When they finally left I was helping my mother in the kitchen and Paige went to bathe.

I went back up and after my shower I lay beside Paige. She closed the book he was reading and hugged me.

-Em when that girl's note, Jenna, said she would end the story. What she meant.

I knew she was going to ask. I turned to her to answer.

-Alison's murder had never been solved, until we were regarded as suspicious. And never stop looking for who had done this to her and to Maya. When we found out ...

-Got it. The night in the forest.. Wow, so much for a teenager hum?

-It was. But now everything is fine. And we are happy. All of us.

She smiled and kissed me.

-Is there anything strange or terrifying or unusual about your teenage years that I don't know?

I laughed at the question. - Don't think so. But, oh my first time, was in Spencer's barn. But had no animal is clear.

-That's good, it would be really weird if animals were present.

We both laughed, and then she kissed me, and we just simply enjoying each other's presence. In the middle of kisses, hugs and caresses. Until we fell asleep.

Up early the next day, and my mother had already prepared breakfast, they insisted on taking us at the airport. It took us about an hour to it. And take another half hour until we say goodbye to my mother. She gave me several whispered recommendations of how to behave in front of Paige's conservative father, and told me to help in the kitchen, because then her mother would know that I was well established and was no lazy. I laughed at their advice but thanked, Paige hugged her and we went to the plane.

My nervousness was returning, and I tried to hide in the best way possible. Paige hugged me and shared the sound of her IPod. She had put on shuffle then didn't know what songs would play, we had already taken off for some time and I was starting to doze off, but the sound of the music woke me, and I smiled and looked at her and she smiled back. Aerosmith - Crazy, this had become our song. My hand tightened on her waist, and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

She changed our positions and laid her head on my shoulder, giving kisses on my neck, and when she met my ear, she whispered a little piece of the chorus .. It gave me chills, and my hand went to her neck, she bit my ear and laughed lightly.

-You are bad McCullers. Very bad.

She laughed loudly and kissed my cheek, her head returned to my shoulder and we woke up almost landing at National Airport in Chicago about 2 hours later.

We got off the plane and checked-in. We were in a taxi on the way her parents house, I held her arm and focused on landscapes on my right, my feet were hurting so much inside the heels I insisted on using, but which now seemed high and uncomfortable as the Hell. My legs felt like Jell-O, I didn't feel my fingers and my mouth was glued on her shoulder. She closed her book and put a hand on my tight.

-Are you okay Emily? -She looked deep into my eyes, I knew it was pointless lie to her.

-I'm nervous as hell Paige. I can hardly breathe. I'm sorry but I'm scared.

She laughed before replying - Emily has no problem with you being nervous. I myself am too. But you can talk to me, you can tell me anything.

-It's not that I want to leave you nervous or worried. But if your parents hate me? I will not stand being without you.

She smiled, gave me a kiss and said - Em remember what you told me when we were landing in Philadelphia to meet your parents? - I nodded - Then they will love you as I love you, you're perfect. At no point in saying the contrary, Em with all your imperfections you are perfect for me, and I love you for it. And if they don't like you, will be their loss. Because I will not let you out of my life, okay? Not now, not ever!

The taxi driver looked in the rearview mirror with wide eyes when she kissed me. And I smiled, already feeling calmer. She had that effect on me, to calm me down with the sound of her voice. Or with a simple touch. Paige McCullers was like a drug, I needed it to make me feel good, feel alive. And I did not feel even a little guilty about it.

The taxi stopped in front of a huge house, all white, with a circular garden, the door was varnished oak with a large golden doorknob and the style "Hollywood movies". Paige got out and I followed, she paid the driver and got our bags off the trunk, and led me to the door.

-Paige, this is your house?

-It is. Ridiculous isn't?

-What? It is perfect, look at this garden. I loved it.

-I think all the things that I spent here, I did not like this place. And again I do not like all that stuff Emily. A house like your will be awesome for me.

Before I could answer Mark appeared at the door.

-Paigy ... You came! My God, just wait until Daddy see you.

-Why where is he?

Mark came to gave me a bear hug. - Hey you sis.

I laughed at the nickname - Hello Mark.

-Mark cut off the nicknames okay? Where's Mom and Dad?

-They went to the grocery store, Mom insisted that we had nothing good enough to make a dinner for Emily. Well, I suggested pizza. But just got a big slap and a speech by Dad on 'How to treat your sister's girlfriends "and" Make a good impression, she is going to the family. " Damn, I bet Emily would feel much more at ease eating a good old pizza in the living room floor.

Paige rolled her eyes -Of course Mark, but now help us take the bags inside, Emily is tired and I want to show the house to her before they arrived.

-Show the house right? - He winked - You want to show her your "Studio".

-Shut your mouth Marco Aurelio.

I made a face of doubt and Mark turned red like a tomato.

-Paige. That was completely unnecessary. You know I hate that name.

I decided to intrude on the conversation. - Sorry but how? Marco Aurelio? - I had a little trouble pronouncing the name-Where did this came from?

At that moment we entered the house and it was wonderful Hall, the floor was so bright that I could see my reflection in it. Had a spiral staircase to our right and front had a living room, as big as my entire pulled my hand and we went upstairs and they put our bags in the room that I assumed to be Paige's room. It was huge and expensive décor. Had a canopy bed. I had only seen one of these in old movies. But unlike the princess bedroom, the walls had posters of rock bands and pop singers. I remembered the question I asked and turned to the two, who were exchanging "friendly punches" near the window.

-Then Marco Aurelio?

He growled. -It was the name of a Brazilian friend of my father. They met when my dad was there to exchange, he must have been about fifteen years and have been inseparable ever since. Marco was a cop and died in something like a chasing a bit before I was born, that's when my dad had the bright idea to honor him.

-How beautiful it Mark. You should be proud of your name.

-Bullshit, it's weird I have not even met the guy. And people can't pronounce my name right. It sucks.

-I liked.

-Ah, but Paigy here did not tell you her middle name did she?

Paige looked at him with fire in her eyes.

-Marco, don't you dare.

-OOOO-or what Paige MARIE McCulers.

I laughed, but not the name, but because it had absolutely nothing to do with Paige.

She ran after him but I went in front and blocked the passage. -Ow Paige. Marie is a lovely name. When I saw in your passport you said it was a typing mistake.

-It's because I don't like that Emily. Marie? C'mom! my mother could only be wanting to kill me when she did it!

-And what is the history of your name?

Mark could not handle and laughed behind me. - The Disney kitten Em!

I laughed too, and Paige was very red and didn't look away from Mark ..

-The kitten? Why?

-Because she was my favorite character when I was a kid. - Spoke a sweet voice behind us and I got scared. When I turned around I came across a blonde copy of Paige, brown eyes and bright smile was like looking at my girlfriend a few year older, the only difference between them was that Paige had a more muscular body of swimming, and her mother was thin as if she had our age. After seconds that seemed like hours, she said - Hello, you must be Emily?

-Oh, uh yeah. I am. Nice to meet you Mrs. McCullers.

-Nice to meet you too, I'm Julianne, you can call me July. Mrs. McCullers makes me look so old. Do I look old?

-No, Not in any way, July. - I smiled at her and she responded with the same bright smile as Paige.

-And you Marie, come give Mommy a hug, I missed you!

-Oh please mom stop calling me that.

And they hugged at length. And after the July spoke to descend.

-Let's get down, your father is opening a wine for us in the dining room. Hope you enjoy wine and pasta Emily. I bought raviolli for dinner.

-I love pasta. I love Italian cuisine. It is my sin.

She laughed - It is mine too. You already been in Italy?

-Yes, earlier this year I spent two weeks in Rome and Tuscany. But I visited several villages there is a lovely place. You have been there too?

-Yes, we spent our second honeymoon there.

-I always dreamed of doing the same thing. But I ended up going alone. Was sad but.. I can go there again..

We got the living room, and I held Paige's hand again, she put her arm over my shoulders and pressed me against her. I had passed by her mother without problems but the father still left me with trembling legs.

Paige spoke first.

-Hey Dad!

He turned when he heard her voice, and her eyes were right to her arm wrapped in my waist. I tried to get away but Paige just squeezed my waist, holding me in place.

He came towards us and everyone in the room was quiet, waiting for his next move. He took a deep breath and smiled at her, only then she released me and hugged him. I noticed a few tears in his eyes and in hers too. I smiled, Mark hugged me and whispered a "thank you" in my ear.

I turned to him: -From what Mark?

-You think she would be here without you? You rocked Emily.

I opened my mouth to respond but Paige pulled me back.

-Hey Marco don't you dare to steal my girlfriend.

Everyone laughed: - I can't help it she is too beautiful to be with you Marie.

She ignored her brother and returned to the father. - Dad this is Emily. Emily, my father. - She point to us. And I held out my hand to him.

Nice to meet you Mr. McCullers.

He shook my hand and I gave my best to remain firm, and the look in his eyes. We hold each other's gaze for a few seconds and then he surprised me with a hug. - Welcome Emily. I want you to feel in your own home.

-Thank you Mr. McCullers.

-Oh please call me Nick.

-Oh okay. Nick. Thank you. You have a beautiful house!

-Thank you, it's a shame that you come in winter, our garden is lovely in the summer. But there are plenty of opportunities right?

-Absolutely. - I replied smiling.

We sat in front of the fireplace, and began to drink wine and talk. Nick seemed to cope very well with my presence. He asked a lot about my journey, and how he had also traveled a lot, we shared some memory of places we had both visited.

The food took over an hour to get ready. And we all went to the dining room. Paige pulled out the chair for me as she always did, and I thanked him with a smile.

-Thank you love.

At the moment that I called her that my heart started beating in my throat and I looked all around, only her father had given attention to the gesture, but just smiled at me. She kissed the top of my head and sat beside me.

When all were seated, Nick asked that Paige did prayer. I never thought they were kind of religious family.

-Dad no! You can make or Mom or Marco!

-How long have you not dine with us? Please sweetie? Do you mind Emily, you are not Catholic?

-No way, I'm Catholic too.

Paige rolled her eyes. -Okay.

Paige's mom took my left hand and my right Paige took, lacing our fingers. Her father looked at our hands on the table, but held his wife hand and son and closed his eyes without saying anything.

Paige looked at me with red cheeks and smiled awkwardly. I closed my eyes. She began the prayer, which lasted no more than a minute. When it was over we all said amen, and started eating.

Paige's father was the first to speak. And ask about Paige's life in London, and how were the paintings and she was doing well for her. I took the opportunity to watch him and I could tell that even Paige been so phisically identical to her mother, all the way she was talked and look was like her father. He just raised an eyebrow when he got surprised by something just like her. And when he did it I couldn't contain my laughter, and everyone at the table looked at me.

-What made you laugh? -Nick looked at me with eyes as soft as I thought it impossible to see.

-Excuse me, is that I was noticing that you, sorry, you also raises an eyebrow when got surprised by something, just like Paige.

He smiled at me and when I looked at her she was staring at him. For a moment I saw a smile pass over her face, and that made me happy.

When we finished dinner. And I went to shower, Mark went to his room too, Paige sat with her father in the living room. I finished my shower and decided to wait for her in the bedroom. They needed that time together. A knock on the door brought me out of my trance, and the July 's blond head appeared in crack in the door.

-Can I come in honey?

-Sure July, please!

-I wanted to talk a bit with you. - I sat on the bed and she sat in front of me. -Emily, I wanted to thank you for having brought Paige back.

-July, she came alone. I did nothing.

-You did so. If you had not appeared in her life, she would not have gone to Germany or even aswered Nick's call. So Thank you Emily.

-Well you're welcome then. But even without me an hour she would have coming back July. But let me ask you a question too?

-Sure.

-Do you think Nick really liked me or ...

She started laughing - He rather liked Emm, Paige coming out was terrible for Nick, did you see that he is very religious, and he never expected this. But I kinda always knew you know? Mothers always know. Paige has always been a different girl from the others, never wanted to pink or expansive shoes. She always swam, she should have told you that.

-Yes, she said. I also swam.

-OH. One more thing you have in common. Well swimming was not the only thing she did, she ran and played field hockey, soccer, various other sports. In the prom, she stayed home to not miss the final basketball championship.

-No! Seriously?

-Very serious. So I had more time to get used to the idea, I was just hoping she felt the urge to tell. But for Nick it was a shock, he did not expect. But after she left for London, he changed a lot. And even joined in a support group for parents of homosexuals, which helped him to understand the whole thing. I confess that when his sister suggested it, I thought it was stupid, but today, I thank God that they exist. They helped a lot.

-WOW. He looks great now.

-And is.

We talked some more and she told me stories about Paige's childhood, and we laugh together. Paige entered the room and was surprised to see her mother in her nightgown, sitting on the bed with me, but went straight to the bathroom and July went to her room too .

I went to the bathroom and she had her wet hair up in a bun with a few strands loose on her face brushing her teeth humming something I did not understand. When she saw me she turned away in shame. And I start looking at her ass with a stupid grin on my face, I got so lost in my thoughs that I hadn't noticed when the shower went off.

-You want to stop looking at me like that, its weird.

She wore only panties and T-shirt, which was bigger than her as usual, and came to kiss me. I came through but then looked at her and could not handle.

-You changed the prom for Lakers game? Seriously Paige?

-OW, my mother told you all right? But I have a defense, I had a sort of girlfriend in high school, she was the first girl I kissed, she was a cheerleader, one of the most popular girls in school, and we had a relationship, a lot of things happened. But when the ball was coming I asked her if she would go with me, but she said no, no way, she could not be seen with someone like me. She would go with the captain of the football team. That was such a disappointment for me, I had two entries and my clothes, but I just gave the tickets to my friend and decided to stay home.

-WOW! -I think for a while -You know you should have gone, the school dance is amazing. And you should have gone just to show her what she was missing. - I kissed her again

-Maybe, just like I said a lot of things had happened, today she lives in the next street and is married to the captain of the football team, they are having a baby. And I'm here with the most beautiful girl, loving, talented and sexy that anyone could want. So, everything happens for a reason. And I'm glad.

She kissed me with more intensity and lifted me up in his arms, reminded me of our first night and it gave me chills down my spine. I put my legs around her waist and she smiled against my lips. Her hands were on my ass, and she was walking with me in her arms, when we went to bed the bedroom door opened ..

-Oh God!

I looked at the door and there stood Nick McCullers, stopped, as if frozen in place.

-Dad! Ahn why you did not knock on the door?

He kept staring at me and I thought "now I'm screwed."

-I knocked Paige, but you did not answer I thought you was asleep. I came to say good night.

-Oh, we were in the bathroom.

Nick started to laugh, so har that he had put a hand on the doorframe. Paige looked at me with a confused face, but I laughed. I was so nervous, do not know why he was laughing but I could not control it.

-Dad why you laughing?

He controlled himself and turned to her: daughter-Sorry but I seeing you holding Emily like this, remembered me and your mom. The hours of swimming did you well huh girl?

-Dad. - She was already turning red.

-Well girls I'll go now, good night.

Paige hugged him and said goodnight. He came and gave me a kiss on the top of my head that caught me by surprise. But I found cute.

-Good night Nick.

He went out and closed the door. As had already finished all our "make out mood", we lay in bed and went to sleep too.

In the middle of the night I woke up and stared at Paige heavily asleep in my arms. She was so calm, quiet, some time or other a smile appeared on her lips and she pressed me against her.

When my eyes started to get heavy again I turned to the side and got back to her. But there was not time for me to get to sleep, and she woke gasping behind me.

-What was that Paige? A bad dream?

She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts - It is a very strange dream.

-What is it?

-I dreamed that you were leaving me, and I was lonely and Anne was laughing at me while you held her.

I laughed and hugged Paige ... I would never do that. How silly you are.

-I know, but I don't control my dreams right.

I hugged and kissed her repeatedly. She laughed and red of her cheeks faded. And she sought my mouth and kissed me too. But I interrupted the kiss.

-Hm, I dreamed with you too!

-Oh iwhat you dreamed? -She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and turned to kiss my neck. I groaned as she licked just below my ear.

-I dreamed that we were basically doing it, but a little bit more intense.

She looked at me with an expression of surprise and I felt my cheeks getting hot. -What? Emily Fields had erotic dreams with me?

-Yes!

-WOW and what I was doing in your dream?

She turned to kiss my neck and down to my collarbone.

-Well, you were doing it. But ... a little further down.

She muttered a 'hmm' against my skin and ran her hands around my waist, lifting my shirt, to get her out of my body, so the shirt was off she licked my nipple, and put most of the my breast in her mouth. My back fell on the bed and I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

She grabbed my waist and moved her mouth to my other breast, without wasting time she moved her right hand down and inside my panties. I groaned at the contact. Her mouth returned to my ear and her hot breath gave me chills.

-Your dream was like that Emily?

Her voice was low and hoarse. And it turns me on more and more, I felt every movement of her finger against my clit ten times more intense. But I regained my breath as I could and decided to tell her exactly what I dreamed.

-Almost love, but it was not with your finger.

-Fuck Emily.

She bit my ear and went back to my mouth, kissing me fiercely. She took her hand from inside my panties and started to slide it down my legs, I lifted my hips from the bed to help her in the process and pulled her shirt so she took off, she was just in her boxer man shorts she always slept, and stood between my legs giving me a smile full of want.

I smiled back and her mouth found my clit and its movements returned, stronger, faster. I put the back of my hand on my mouth, to camouflage my moans and the other hand pullilng her hair.

Her tongue came down from my clit to my entrance and rose again, she put two fingers inside my pussy, and took me beyond the limit. She gave me one last kiss on my mound and went kissing my body until my mouth. I smiled against her lips and she hugged me.

I threw the blanket over us and we decided to go back to sleep. I turned to face her and she hugged me putting her leg between mine, and she moaned as her thigh made contact with my center witch was still probably wet. The hand on my waist tightened and she kissed my neck, murmuring an I love you Emily. - That made me smile.

I hugged her stronger and we ended up sleeping again.

When I awoke I was alone in bed, and Paige was not anywhere in the room, I turned on the bed and looked at the clock, groaning because they were already 11 am and I don't want to get up, everything was silent so I thought it would all be asleep or already gone, so I decided to try to get back to my sleep. But before I could sleep again Paige entered the room holding a tray of breakfast, and more a silly smile took over my face.

-Good morning my love ..

-I sit on the bed and answered with a kiss. - Good morning beautiful! Breakfast in bed?

-Yes, I want to be romantic and pamper my girlfriend can I? And another, my father said I should treat you well and that breakfast in bed would surprise you. So ..

-Your father said that? - I said sitting on the bed and giving space for her to sit next to me.

-Yeah! Surprising isn't it? I really think he has improved a lot!

She was radiant, the change of the father was even evident and it made her very happy. And made me happy too. We started eating in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes July appeared in the doorway with her vibrant smile.

-Good morning Emily.

-Morning July.

Paige took a bite of toast and talked with his mouth full. - What you want mom?

-Your father wants to know if you don't want to come skate with us, Aunt Marnie and Ralph will go too, Marco said he prefers to stay watching the marathon of "The Big Bang Theory".

Paige looked at me and I signaled yes.

-Okay mom! Yes we will! Give us half an hour to ... we change clothes?

-Okay, waaiting you down there.

When the door closed we raise the bed and went to shower and change clothes. And just half an hour after we went down and found the couple waiting for us at the end of the ladder. Nick was the first to speak.

-Good morning Emily, beautiful coat.

-Ahn, Thanks Nick.

-Well let's go?

We went out and about 20 minutes later we arrived at a skating rink and found Paige's aunt. She looked me up and down as we approached. Nick hugged her and then Jully, and before Paige could introduce me her father did.

-Marnie, this is Emily, she Paige's girlfriend. Emily this is my little sister, Marnie.

I reached out to her and she squeezed. Her gaze was steady, penetrating, more intimidating then Nick, it seemed that she would find out all my secrets just by looking at me. But I did not let her realize that she intimidated me, just looked deeply into her eyes as she did to me. Her dark hair was streaked with blonde strands here and there, she was wearing a stylish jacket with matching gloves and boots. To me she seemed to be over 30 years old. And after what seemed like hours, someone cleared their throat, I suppose Paige, she gave me a half smile and let my hand go.

Paige took me to rent skates and her cousin came with us. He was a tall thin boy with dark hair like Nick but his eyes were not brown but green, he and Paige seemed very close. He asked her everything, from London, the trip to the Netherlands, and me too. After we got the skates we sat down and I put my but did not get up, Ralph left the ice making great strides and Paige was doing "eight" in front of me when she realized that I did not move she came to me.

-What's up baby?

I thought I was an idiot but do not lie to her. -Do not laugh at me! But I'm not very good at skating, is not much my thing, I do not have any balance.

She gave me a sweet smile. - And why did not you say you did not want to come. We would have gone to something else or stayed home.

-But your parents called us, I found it so sweet of them, would not say no.

-Emily, you're amazing you know? But is also a fool. But since we're here and you're not good on ice skates, I will be required to help you and cuddled with you all the time. Not that I like that is a safety issue for you.

She blinked and reached for my hand. I held tightly in her hand and when I raised my legs trembled, Paige grabbed my waist, in a way so strong it gave me chills. She pulled me close to her and our faces were only inches away, I could not resist and crashed my lips on hers, she smiled and responded the kiss pulling her tongue into my mouth without asking permission. My hands went to her neck and she lifted me off the ground by the waist and spun on the ice.

I separated our mouths and yelled at her to set me back on the floor and she laughed. But put me back on the ground, but I did not let her hand. Her parents came gliding towards us and Ralph stoped beside Paige. Marnie had a cold and serious expression on her face when Nick spoke.

-Girls go skating or you will spend all your time there dating? You already had enough time to it last night. -He laughed and winked at us.

I felt my cheeks grow warm and Paige buried her face in the crook of my neck. Jully laughed and slapped her husband's arm.

-Nick don't embarrass the girls. You were like them at that age, can not remember?

Everyone laughed and Nick blushed like a tomato and hugged his wife behind. And paige held my waist.

-Come on Em.

She took a little step shifted to the right and I followed slowly, and we followed slowly until we walk about two meters and increase the speed a little. About half an hour later we had managed to get around the track, and I was just holding her hand.

I felt someone grabbing my other hand and when I looked it was her father of. He smiled at Paige and she let my other hand and he started skating with me in my speed, then came to the front of me and grabbed both my hands and we started spinning, he laughed with me, and probably my startled expression.

We turn faster and by the time he released one of my hands and my feet overbalanced and my foot twisted sideways, I fell and felt an excruciating pain in my ankle. I was sure now I had really broken it. Nick fell out of my hand but it seemed he had not hurt anything.

My eyes began to tear up and I put my hand on my ankle. Paige ran up to me and knelt beside me.

-Emily, baby. Alright calm down I'm here.

Instantly when she hugged me I started crying complaining of pain in my ankle feeling a crybaby!

She seemed not to care and just hug me sitting on the floor that was probably freezing herr ass. Nick hung up his phone and came to us again.

-Okay girls already talked to the staff. Let's take Emily to the ER, she better take a X ray.

Paige got up first and held my hand helping me stand. I tried to put my right foot on the floor and almost fell again, but Paige held me. And it was practically carrying me out of the rink.

Marnie and Ralph volunteered to go with us but Nick said it was not necessary. Paige put me in the back seat and sat at the other end. Pulling my foot into her lap to take off the skates. My foot was already starting to get swollen and purple.

Nick picked up the skates and took her back to the rental cabin, and when he came back we went straight to the hospital. He was a cardiac surgeon then took me to the hospital he worked.

A team was already waiting for us in emergency entry and took me into lying on a stretcher. Paige stood by me all the time but when I went to get the x-ray she can not enter.

When I left I was in one of the emergency beds with Paige sitting beside me, my head on her chest. Nick walked from one side to the other with a worried expression on his face, as if deciding what to say.

-Emily I'm sorry I did not want you fell.

-It's fine NIck. I have any balance to skate anyways.

The doctor came back and said I had sprained my foot, and it would be necessary to immobilize for about ten days. This left me terrified because we would have to spend more time in Paige's old house, and I didn't want to bother them.

Another half hour of waiting and pain of fucking inti-inflammatory injection I left the hospital with a boot immobilizing my foot and Paige pushing me in a wheelchair. Her father promised to get me crutches so I woulnd't need the chair to help me move. I thought that was so sweet of him. Paige put me in the car and sat beside me, and we returned home in silence. When July opened the door Mark nearly fell with fright when he saw me in the Paige supported.

-What the fuck? What happened to Emily?

Before I answer Paige intervened. - Marco she fell ok? Give her a break!

-Ok sorry. But you're okay sis?

I laughed at the nickname. -I'm Mark yeah, but I really want to take a warm bath and bedtime. -I felt ashamed to ask but had no way to get to the bedroom.-Paige, you Ahn .. can take me up please?

-I take Emily. After all it was my fault.

I opened my mouth to argue, but Nick took me in his arms and carried me up the stairs like I was light as a baby. When he put me to bed I smiled and thanked him.

-It was nothing Emily, and again I apologize for knocking you away. It was not my intention and.

-Nick's alright ok? Not your fault, accidents happen, forgive me for bother you.

-Not bother at all, you can ask whatever you want ok?

-Okay, thank you Nick. And hope I did not hurt your back because I'm pretty heavy.

He laughed and to see wrinkles in the corners of his eyes. -Emily, you weigh as much as a feather. You do not eat too much do you? And I took Paige to her every night until she was thirteen, because she insisted that if she sleep in the room she will have nightmares. Most nights after climbing all those stairs with her, she cowered in my bed next July in fear of her own room.

He mused for a moment stood still just staring at nothing, until Paige appear next to it.

-Dad? Are you okay? - When she touched him. He looked up and smiled.

-Yes darling, I was just remembering. But take care of Emily, she needs a bath. I'll ask to prepare something to eat and bring for you here ok?

-Ok dad, thank you.

Before leaving he looked once more at me and then at her, then he spoke again - Paige she is very special. I am very proud of you.

I noticed that her eyes filled with tears and she tried to disguise. I felt an outsider to be here at this moment so intimate, so precious to them. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he left closing the door. And Paige awoke from her trance to take care of me.

-Ok Em, let's take a shower. You can not take off the boot for shower for the first 3 days, then we will find a way to not wet your right leg ... - She put her hand under her chin thinking and I did not interrupt, but I was still looking at her completely silly with how cute my girlfriend was.

She took me out of my thoughts and pulled a chair to the bathroom and came to help me undress. After that I was only in panties she helped me get to the bathroom and I sat. She turned on the shower and I could take my shower basically alone without touch anything from my right leg. After I finished Paige helped me wear my pajama pants and I ended up alone while she was bathing.

The maid brought our "lunch-dinner" about 20 minutes later and we ate in a comfortable silence. After seeing a movie, my painkiller took effect and I do not even remember falling asleep. But the next morning I woke up with my morning coffee at my side, along with a single rose and a note saying good morning. Paige had come to run with her father before he left for duty.

I ate well and got alone into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed, then July came to the room and took my tray, making sure millions of times that I do not need anything else.

Paige arrived and took another bath because she was all sweaty. And we spent all day in bed watching movies and eating popcorn. The night she took me down to dinner and when we finished a friend of Paige called calling for a party at her house the next night, Paige consulted me and after I ask Nick if he would be okay if I went with the foot immobilized decided going.

The other night we left home around eight in the evening. Nick had managed crutches so I was even more independent with that fucking boot. The party was in a kind of lake from the city and had a bonfire, around wooden benches and tables with drinks and snacks.

When we arrived everyone greeted Paige and she introduced me, then grabbed coke for us, since I was taking drugs and she was driving. The night was great, the fire kept us warm and the music was perfect, a mix of POP, Rock and even Country. But like everything was perfect ...

Around midnight, a blonde girl with huge blue eyes who sat opposite us not take her eyes of Paige, I put my hand on her thigh and kissed up to see if the girl is played but nothing seemed intimidate her.

I get up to go to the bathroom and insisted that Paige stay. I washed my face, and I tried to control myself. I had mentioned my jealousy to Paige, but since we started dating nothing had occurred to bring me to the limit. But something about this girl made me angry.

I went back to the fire and sat beside Paige, I decided to ask her about that girl and of course the answer was not what I expected and made me even more insecure and angry.

-Emily is Sophie, she and I tried a college romance after the disaster with Lori. It was my second "girlfriend" if I may call it that. She has a girlfriend now.

I flagged but still irritated me that girl staring so intently definitely checking MY girlfriend.

I went to get more coke for us, while Paige was talking with her friends. When I turned around there was the big round blue eyes staring at me, she reminded me so much of Alison, had the same evil grin on her face as he watched me.

-Excuse-me. - I talked down trying pass for her. But she took a step to the side blocking my passage.

I tried again and again for another three times, she laughed and it started to make me angry. -Can you please get the fuck out of my way? - I just could not stand the yelling at her.

She laughed. - And why should I? You are in my area darling. I really want to talk to you. You really think Paige will stay with you?

-What do you mean?-I was shocked, what the hell is this girl talking about.

-Oh she hasn't told you had she? She didn't tell you why she really end that thing with Lori?

-What? She told me enough. And I believe her. That's what matters. Now please get out of my way.

-My dear she'll come back an hour or another she'll want me again, and what about you .. bye bye See ya. More a forgotten page, like college sweetheart, who stood there in England or whatever .. She always goes back to my bed, like all other times, you will see ...

This was too much for me to handle. I didn't think, when I gained control of myself my hand had hit her full in the face. And her eyes met mine again. This time had fire on them. She pushed me to the ground and my foot seemed to break into a thousand pieces. She scratched my face and punched me near the mouth. I pushed her back and it was my turn to hit her right in the middle on her nose. When I raised my hand for the second someone took me off her, and then I realized it was Paige.

She put me down and I left towards the car, removing the leaves that had stuck in my hair. I was so angry. My feet ached, my face was burning, and Paige. Why she had not told me the whole truth? she told me he had another girlfriend in Chicago, much less someone who dated London? What did the blonde say to "always go back to my bed?" All such doubts were consuming me.

I waited Paige leaning in the car when she arrived not say anything, she just opened the door and I entered. She sat behind the wheel and started the car, about 20 minutes later she stopped the car.

-Emily, what was that?

-What?

-Don't be stupid! - She almost screamed - Why you punched Sophie?

-She hit me didn't you see it? - I showed the bleeding from my mouth, where she had given the punch. But Paige continued look into my waiting for a reply. - She said you had not told me all, she said that you wouldn't be with me. You still come back to her. Paige I'm sorry but I could not stand it.

Her face changed expression, and she took a deep breath. - Emily, do not have to worry about anything she said ok? I'll tell you what she meant but not now, not today, maybe tomorrow. But now let's go home.

After another moment of silence she spoke again. - And Emily? Please don't do that again ok? You get that, we're just going home early and you with a new injury. I doubt that has anything more embarrassing that someone wants to tell you, but if you hear anything from my friends or anyone. Do not take impulsive actions. Come to me first ok?

I nodded and finished the short drive back to her house in silence ..

We arrived she took me up, helped me change clothes and went down to the kitchen. I thought she was mad at me, then turned to my side and closed my eyes trying to sleep. She came back in the room but I did not move until she lights the lamp.

-Em your medicine. Have to take before bed.

I opened my eyes and she was crouched beside me with a glass of water and my pill. I got up and took the medicine. She smiled and turned off the light before lay on the bed beside me.

When she finished her ritual with the pillow she put her arm around my waist pulling me to her and kissing my neck. The gesture took a huge weight off me. -Paige, I thought you were mad at me.

-I'm not Emily. I would have done the same thing in your place. I was shocked at the time they called me and said that my girlfriend was rolling in the grass with Sophie, but I know it's hard to hear what she said. You must have thought a million bullshit, and I don't blame you. So let's just forget it ok?

I nodded but not over. So I turned to her. - Paige on what she was talking about exactly?

She sighed deeply before opening her eyes. -I do not want to talk about it before bed, we talk tomorrow? Now I just want to cuddle and sleep .. Please ...

I smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, hugged her and we went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up in the same position, but with my injured leg was almost in Paige's waist and her hand was on my ass. I looked from her face to her hand on my ass and she laughed slapping my ass.

-Hey.

I made angry face but she knew I was not and kissed me.

We got up and went to have coffee with Mark and July. Nick had already left for work. And after breakfast July was shopping for the New Year's party and Mark went to see some friends.

Paige and I sat on the couch in the TV room and tried to find something to watch. But after the first kiss was hard to watch rerun of CSI that was passing. My leg did not help much so I sat on the couch with Paige on top of me, sitting on my thighs. I kissed her and pulled her shirt. I kissed her chest and she squeezed my shoulders. When I finally took off her bra and my mouth found her nipple she screamed and rolled off me.

-Mom!

I did not make the least effort to turn around, I knew that July was standing behind me with huge eyes and open mouth probably. Paige put her shirt awkwardly back. -Mom, I thought you had gone shopping!

-Oh, Uh, Uh, Err, I is I went. But I forgot the list on the kitchen counter so I went back to pick up.

She went around the room and sat on the other couch beside us. I stared at my lap. And Paige sat next to me. After a silence not comfortable July was the first to speak.

-So girls .. Is it so?

I raised my head and looked blankly at Paige.

-It's just what mom? - Paige seemed not to understand too.

-This is how you do ... uh ...?

-Mom!

-What is Paige, I wonder. After all I've seen her mouth on your breast so?

-Mom!

-Paige. God, you think just because I'm your mother I do not understand these things?

Paige did not know what to say, she was red from the neck to the ears. I had no idea what to say too, but I decided to talk to her like she was asking.

-July, is the first ahm .. excuse me! I wish you had not seen it.

-Emily it's okay, really. I do not want to interrupt too. I just came to ask if you wanted something from the supermarket. But ... I want to know is that all? You just kissing? E. ...

-No July, Oh God, ahm. We make love like you and Nick. It is equal. -Paige laughed.

-And is it good? I mean ... you have ...?

-Yes mom. We have. Great. Now please change the subject?

July chatted two more minutes with agent about what to do for dinner. And then she left.

-Paige ahm on about yesterday?

She cut me off in mid-sentence-You have not forgotten?

-No. Sorry but there's no way.

-Good. When I started "dating" Lori I was a junior. In the second semester Sophie arrived at the school and we became friends ahm, she also swam and one day after practice we kissed in the locker room, things got out of control and we had sex just inside one of the shower cabins. From that day I've always tried to meet her, hidden from everyone, so we can get together at least a little. One day Lori arrived and ended up seeing us together. It was a great drama of course. But I promised to Lori would never do that again, but I kept this case with Sophie during the whole next year. After the prom story that I told. She explained to me she had discovered everything that I spent the two years we were "together" cheating on her with Sophie. Ahm so she decided to just forget, and I also. I decided to finish everything with Sophie never met her and went to college, there I met Abby, we dated during my senior year, and decided to continue after college ended. But I came to spend Christmas with my parents here I met Sophie by I don't know, destiny? I ended up waking up in a strange bed in a motel. I finished things with Abby a week later for no apparent reason. And she was devastated. And I decided that I would not enter into any relationship again. I returned to Chicago and the rest of the story you already know.

-Paige. - It was all I could say.

-But Emily, I'm not like that anymore. Since I met you, I can only think of you. I do not want nobody else I swear.

-Ok Paige. But if one day you feel attracted to someone else, please tell me, can not stand traitors. And I'd rather you leave me, than to be betrayed.

-I will not do that Emily, I wanna be with you, and only you. I'm better now.

She hugged me and I hugged her, but could not help the little fear that was circling my mind.

The New Year's Eve came and we spent the day arranging everything with July. The party was not for many people, just a few friends and family.

When I finished getting ready they were all in the living room, but Paige was waiting for me. I came out of the bathroom wearing a simple jeans with a white button-down shirt but Paige looked me up and down with grinning like a fool.

-You look beautiful Em.

She gave me a peck and I sat on the bed then she could helped me put the orthopedic boot again. Her hair was pulled in a sort of bun but as always a few strands falling on her face, she was wearing a white shirt and a vest gold sequined over it, the dark jeans was a perfect combination.

We went down and she introduced me to the friends of the family and her aunts. Marnie and Ralph were there too. Paige spent all the time around me and putting me in the conversations for me to feel part of it. Every gesture of her to me when she held my waist and kissed my hand made me smile like an idiot.

When was almost midnight she asked me to go with her up stairs. I did not understand but follow her.

-Em you remember when we got here and Mark said I had a "studio"?

-Hmhum.

-So ... -

She pulled the attic ladder and took a while to rise because of the foot, but when we arrived and she pulled the ladder back, and turn on the lights, was actually a painting studio, had several pencil drawings, most faces, hanging on clotheslines the wall, some easels with blank screens or finished paintings. Landscapes, abstract designs, colors and lines played on the screen. But left me completely mesmerized. She left me look around, observe everything. Then she hugged me from behind and turned the light off again but this time had opened a sunroof over our heads, we could see the few stars in the sky and the moonlight illuminated the room. Before I could say anything she pulled me to sit and only then I noticed that there was a blanket on the floor and cushions. We lie and we were looking at the sky, I checked the clock on her wrist, five minutes before midnight.

-Paige is so beautiful, are all yours? The drawings?

-Yes. Since from my 12 I think. Maybe in a drawer you find the ones I did in kindergarten. She smiled before continuing-Contrary to what Marco said, I do not bring anyone here, is my sacred place where I hid always. While it is a small place and tight, is where I felt more free, until ... meet you.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

-Is it anywhere with you I feel free. I feel good, happy.

My eyes filled with tears but before they fall she looked at the clock again and we heard from afar the voices in the countdown. I put a hand on her cheek and we count the last numbers.

4...3...2...1...

-Happy New Year Paige.

-Happy New Year love.

By the time the fireworks exploded in the sky, our lips met ... And kissed for minutes and then look at the colorful sky, she hugged me and I her. There was no better way to start the year ...

**AN ².:** _Guys I know you must be wanting to kill me now to have finished the chapter here, but I thought it would be cute. Ready judge me!_

_The next chapter will be the last, and I want to end it in a smooth, beautiful, a happy ending. Because I'm a hopeless romantic._

_Tell me what you think and what you expect from the last chapter of our road!_

_Obs.: I'm sorry for the gramaticals mistakes, remeber I'm not a native english speaker._

_XX - Pamy_


End file.
